


Un Regalo de Gracia

by Van_Krausser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Steam Punk Angélico, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los ángeles y demonios han tenido un tiempo de guerra sobre la tierra. Con el tiempo la humanidad se redujo a la mitad, y la cruza entre especies ya no es rara, dejando una gran cantidad de mestizaje, cayendo en una paz sorda.</p><p>Dean y Sam Winchester son mitad demonios de parte de su padre, y su madre es humana.  Y conocen a Castiel, el ángel del Señor.</p><p>SPN AU   Escrito para el Plot-Verse de la comunidad de los Journals</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PRÓLOGO

**Author's Note:**

> Pues, algo de Wincest, más de Destiel. Creo que no hay mucho Warning por ahí. Como esto es un fic-crack, supongamos que los demonios lograron materializarse en cuerpos propios de carne y hueso, y permanecen en la tierra, entre los humanos sin necesidad de un recipiente. Esto también ocurre con los ángeles, y no hay necesidad de tomar cuerpos humanos. Supongamos que la Tierra ha quedado devastada (situación Post Apocalíptica, me la imaginé como una especie de ciber punk angélico y demoniaco a la vez xDD) y que se muere debido a lo que las guerras ocasionaron en ella. Metí a un grupo raro, tipo profetas errantes. Juegan un papel importante en el final de la historia.
> 
> Por último, como el prompt no especificaba parejas, la he situado en el universo Destiel.

Han pasado varias décadas desde que el último Armagedón terminó, y las guerras entre Cielo e Infierno dejaron una gran devastación sobre la Tierra, diezmando de manera alarmante a todos los seres vivos sobre ella. Por ese motivo, una precaria y extraña paz se acordó entre los sobrevivientes de las contiendas, para evitar la destrucción total de la misma.

Debido a esto último, sucedió un gran cambio para la especie humana. Ya no es única como tal sobre la faz de la tierra; ahora existen razas distintas a las originales. Como los seres nacidos de la mezcla entre humanos y demonios. O ángeles, aunque estos son mucho más raros que los primeros, puesto que muy pocos ángeles, de niveles muy inferiores, aceptaron tales relaciones. Incluso en la mayoría de los lugares habitados, estas mezclas son casi inexistentes.

Hay muchas cosas que sólo han quedado como tristes recordatorios de los tiempos anteriores al Armagedón. Cosas tan evidentes como las vastas regiones desoladas, o las ruinas de las ciudades que antes bullían repletas de habitantes. En su lugar, hay pequeños asentamientos fortificados en donde lo que resta ahora como civilización, son grupos conformados por familias y algunos aliados de las mismas. Existe también un grupo extraño de viajeros. Nadie sabe nada de ellos, o de dónde vienen, o a dónde van. Son conocidos como Los Errantes, y se dedican al trueque y a contar historias antiguas. También guardan libros, mismos que en ocasiones, confían a algún humano.

Todavía quedan familias cien por ciento puras, pero cada vez son menos, y probablemente la raza humana esté condenada. Los hombres tuvieron que aceptar las uniones con demonios y ángeles inferiores porque de otra forma, la extinción hubiese tenido lugar años atrás.

Los ángeles superiores —Arcángeles, Querubines, Ophanims— decidieron mantenerse fuera del alcance de estas nuevas razas debido a su Gracia en estado puro, porque por ella son capaces de crear vida, de purificar o pulverizar lo que esté a su alcance. En pocas palabras, es una fuerza extraordinaria y muy preciada. Tanto así, que los demonios que aún desean ser poderosos y someter a los demás bajo su voluntad, matarían —de manera muy discreta, claro está— para obtenerla, ya que en la Caída perdieron la suya; los ángeles inferiores la desean para sí, puesto que la que poseen es mínima, y se ha “contaminado”, lo que les resta poder y longevidad.  

Para los humanos sin embargo, la Gracia es completamente inútil, a menos que fuese usada para restaurar la Tierra. No pueden pensar siquiera en tocarla, pues morirían en cuanto la tuviesen a la vista, porque su naturaleza no la resistiría.

En medio de una sociedad que recién empieza a formarse entre leyes de supervivencia, una moral ambigua y un gigantesco esfuerzo por parte de los seres humanos y mestizos —humanos-ángeles, humanos-demonios— para tratar de mantener esa paz sin quebrantarse, los hijos de las consecuencias del Armagedón crecen entre historias de una guerra que no les pertenece, y la intangible amenaza de que cualquier cosa puede volver a desencadenar una catástrofe similar, con resultados inesperados.

Eso es el inicio de esta historia.

 

 

ஐ  ஐ  ஐ  ஐ  ஐ


	2. Segmento 1

**ஐ    1**

Nuevo Kansas, Tierra del Norte.

Esta comunidad se fundó a un par de cientos de kilómetros del enorme cráter que una vez fuera medio estado de Kansas. Surgió como un pequeño asentamiento formado por algunas familias, híbridas en su mayoría, y humanas. Todos se dedicaron a rescatar las tierras de labranza y los rebaños de vacas, ovejas y otros animales domésticos de la zona que sobrevivieron, lográndolo con muy grandes esfuerzos, mismos que a veces eran desesperanzadores.

Entre las familias que fundaron la comunidad, se encontraba la de un antiguo capitán de los ejércitos infernales, Iuvart de Wyrm, quien al finalizar la guerra se hizo llamar John Winchester. La familia estaba conformada por su esposa Mary,  una hermosa y fuerte mujer humana que sobrevivió al cataclismo, y dos vástagos, nacidos de ese matrimonio mixto: Dean y Sam. Dos jóvenes mitad humanos, mitad demonios.

Los días transcurrían entre jornadas de trabajo arduo y agotador, resurgiendo entre ellos la antigua y muy socorrida actividad comercial, a veces sólo entre ellos, a veces, con otras comunidades cercanas gracias a los Errantes.

Tiempo atrás, hubo ocasiones en que se tomaban un pequeño descanso y celebraban algunas reuniones, recordando las batallas antiguas y las glorias pasadas, en medio de festejos y celebraciones. Esos momentos terminaron cuando la tierra dio señales de un severo agotamiento, y el agua empezó a escasear. Entonces, los hombres y líderes de las familias empezaron a reunirse con mayor frecuencia para evaluar la situación y discutir las posibles soluciones; había ideas un tanto fantasiosas, propuestas muy descabelladas, pero lo que más salía a flote era el recurrente recordatorio de la Gracia y lo que lograrían con ella si pudiesen obtener un poco, aunque esas discusiones morían en cuanto John Winchester les recordaba que no habían visto a un ángel superior desde el final de las guerras, y que era demasiado peligroso tratar de conseguirla. Los ángeles pelearían si alguien se atreviese siquiera a tratar de conseguirla de manera furtiva.

Ese día, los hombres de la comunidad se habían reunido una vez más, y se hablaba de esto precisamente, justo cuando John arribó a la taberna en donde se encontraban. Todos guardaron silencio cuando el imponente jefe de familia se adentró entre ellos, observándolos con gesto evaluativo. Su expresión no cambió al encontrar entre los adultos a sus hijos, tratando de hacerse invisibles a su vista. Al llegar a una de las sillas vacías y sentarse en ella, dejó escuchar su voz y su opinión.

—He sabido que intentan armar una excursión suicida, en busca de algún ángel para conseguir su Gracia. ¿Quién fue el de la idea?

Dean, el mayor de sus hijos, estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando uno de los hombres fundadores de la comunidad se adelantó, deteniendo al muchacho. Bobby Singer, antiguo cazador de demonios y enemigo de su padre, ahora, curiosamente, aliado y amigo cercano de la familia.

John paseó su mirada entre Dean y Bobby. No había pasado desapercibido el titubeo anterior, pero quería escuchar la versión que le darían.

—Yo fui, John. Mi tierra se está muriendo de sed, y en poco el ganado la seguirá. No tenemos otra opción.

—Es un problema general, Bobby —respondió el aludido—. No creo que valga la pena el que arriesgues la vida de otros.

—¡No estoy arriesgado la vida de nadie! —Refutó el antiguo cazador con un reto demasiado obvio en su tono de voz. Las antiguas rencillas eran duras de morir—. ¡Si no hacemos algo, de todas formas vendrá el problema de la falta de agua y alimento! Y puedo asegurarte, John, que no te gustaría ver a tu esposa o a tus hijos muriéndose de hambre y sed, así como a ninguno de nosotros. Los humanos y los mestizos tenemos esa debilidad aún.

El patriarca Winchester permaneció en silencio un momento, sin despegar su mirada fija y severa del rostro del otro hombre. Finalmente tuvo que admitir que lo que decía su amigo era no una suposición, sino una probabilidad demasiado real. Asintió, suspirando con frustración.

—Está bien. ¿Qué es lo que propones?

Dean y Sam voltearon a verse con una leve sonrisa al escuchar que esta vez, su padre aceptaba  ampliar la discusión. Ambos prestaron atención nuevamente, junto con el resto de los presentes.

—Estuve investigando en varios libros y manuscritos, hechos al final de las guerras. Hace unos meses, el tipo que me trae esos libros me dejó un par, bastante maltratados. Sin embargo, en el interior de la pasta de uno de ellos, que es una especie de diario, encontré un mapa.

Aunque de no ser porque conocía a ese hombre, su eterna pasión por los libros y el espíritu detectivesco que alguna vez mostrara, John casi podía asegurar que lo que le decía era en parte cierto, y en parte también, pero ocultaba algo más. Levantó una ceja, escéptico.

—Por lo que pudimos descifrar —continuó el antiguo cazador, tratando de explicar lo que parecía un plan no reciente ante ese gesto de interés del patriarca—, señala el lugar en donde puede existir la Ciudad de los Ángeles, y el ingreso a ella en planos terrenales. Si este mapa es real, entonces tenemos oportunidad de conseguir un poco de Gracia y rescatar nuestras tierras.

Todos fueron testigos de la forma en que la mirada de John Winchester fulguró en negro y rojo encendido por un instante. Eso motivó algunos comentarios quedos alrededor, hasta que volvió a levantar la voz, mostrando que la sensatez había ganado espacio otra vez.

—Dime, Bobby. ¿Piensas ir a ese lugar, entrar ahí como si nada, presentarte y pedir un poco de Gracia como si fuesen vecinos amables y generosos? ¿Crees que sólo por pedir “un poco”, se compadecerán y te darán lo que consideran prácticamente, su más invaluable tesoro?

Bobby se encogió de hombros, como si fuese lo más lógico que pudiesen hacer.

—¿Y por qué no? Podríamos explicarles la situación, y tal vez alguno de ellos acepte donar un poquitito. Son ángeles, ¿no? Aún deben recordar el origen de la benevolencia.

—Podríamos ir nosotros —dijo con marcado entusiasmo Sam Winchester, saliendo de un lado del hombre. Dean lo alcanzó a sujetar por un hombro, jalándolo otra vez hacia atrás. Sam se cohibió al encontrar su mirada con la de su hermano, y darse cuenta que se había precipitado.

John se levantó de la silla en la que se había acomodado, sin despegar la vista de sus dos hijos. Los muchachos permanecieron firmes delante de él, aunque con cierto temor. Dean se puso más en actitud defensiva, dejando a Sam detrás de él. Bobby no se retiró, quedando entre los tres.

—Empiezo a creer que esto no fue sólo idea tuya, Bobby.

—John, eso no…

—Fue idea mía, señor —respondió Dean, dispuesto a sufrir por entero cualquier represalia que su padre tomara por ello.

Su hermano tampoco se quedó callado. —Pensamos que si lo pidiéramos, algún ángel podría hacer ese pequeño favor, papá. No pelearíamos ni trataríamos de robarla.

John no hizo ni dijo nada ante eso durante unos segundos, a pesar de los cuchicheos que se dejaron escuchar a su alrededor. Sólo agachó un poco el rostro, se talló los ojos, y finalmente levantó la cabeza con expresión cansada. No era algo extraordinario, y lo había sospechado desde que Bobby hablara.

—Dean, Sam. Vayan a casa.

—Pero papá…

—¡Váyanse ahora! —Recalcó con firmeza, obligando a sus dos hijos a obedecerlo—. Estaré en unos minutos con ustedes.  

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y salieron del lugar en silencio, escuchando el inicio de una acalorada discusión en el lugar. El trayecto fue de la misma forma, hasta que Sam decidió romper esa tensión a pocos metros de llegar a la casa que habitaban.

—Sabes que Bobby encontrará la manera de convencerlo.

—No, Sammy. Papá es demasiado testarudo No nos dejará intentarlo siquiera.

—Entonces —Sam sujetó una de las manos de Dean sin quitar su mirada de él—, hablemos con Bobby y hagamos un plan sin que papá se entere.

El mayor sólo le dirigió un vistazo, y oprimiéndole un poco los dedos mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, lo hizo caminar aprisa en dirección a un costado de la casa. Al estar en el corredorcillo que llevaba a la parte trasera y una barda lateral, ocultos de miradas indiscretas, Dean abrazó a su hermano, hablándole en un leve susurro.

—Eres un genio, Sammy. ¿Lo sabías? Por eso te quiero tanto…

Aunque Sam disfrutaba de esa adoración que el mayor sentía por él, no se sentía bien cuando su hermano intentaba ir más allá de esas pequeñas muestras de un afecto no muy filial. A pesar de la resistencia que puso esa vez, no pudo evitar que el mayor lo besara. Dean buscó el contacto con la piel joven y cálida debajo de la camiseta, el sabor de la inocencia humana que les otorgaba el mestizaje, maximizado en  el cuerpo de su hermano que recién había dejado la adolescencia.

—Espera, Dean —Sam intentó negarse, pero no le hizo mucho caso, pegándolo contra el muro mientras seguía con el escarceo.

—Shhhhh...

Al escuchar que la puerta de la cocina se abría, ambos se separaron. Dean se alejó dos pasos del menor, esperando ver a su madre frente a ellos.

Mary los observó críticamente, dándose cuenta del sonrojo que los asaltaba, y por ello dedujo que volvían a desobedecerla.

—Dean —sentenció con voz endurecida—. Te he pedido que termines con esto. No es bueno…

—No somos humanos, mamá —respondió el aludido con cierto enfado—. Tus reglas antiguas no son ya para nosotros. ¿Lo olvidas?

Ella sólo se cruzó de brazos, sin cambiar su expresión. Sam bajó un poco la cabeza al verlos en el inicio de esa consabida discusión, y decidió irse. Pasó por un lado de ella, sin querer escucharlos. Ella lo siguió sólo con la vista, y volvió en seguida con su hijo mayor.

—No, Dean; no lo olvido. Pero te equivocas. Ustedes también SON humanos porque son mis hijos. Hablaremos de esto con tu padre en cuanto esté aquí.

Sin decir más, y sin ver el gesto de fastidio del muchacho, se dio la vuelta y volvió al interior de la casa por donde había salido. Dean se quedó ahí, rumiando su enfado por esa negativa de su madre a aceptar lo que él sentía por su hermano. Las reglas morales no eran las mismas, y si no fuese por ese remanente de humanos que todavía se negaba a abandonar ciertos tabúes, pensaba que no tendrían restricciones de ningún tipo para demostrar el enorme amor que sentía por Sam. Suspiró, pensando en que tendría dos discusiones por diferentes ángulos esa noche. Así que se dispuso a calmarse y buscar la mejor forma de solucionar eso.

Esa noche, Dean no durmió, preparando lo que había conseguido como armas para él y su hermano, además de otras herramientas que consideró de utilidad para una misión como la que se había propuesto. Nunca estaba de más ser precavido.

Días después, los hombres de la pequeña comunidad volvieron a hablar del tema que los tenía en ascuas a todos.

Dentro del almacén en el que solían hacerse las reuniones de caza, y oculto detrás de un estante con chucherías, Sam observaba ceñudo al grupo de adultos, quienes se preparaban para la llamada “expedición” hacia la supuesta entrada a la Ciudad de los Ángeles.

Habían transcurrido ya varios días desde esa reunión en la que habían dado a conocer el mapa, y ahora irían para tratar de encontrar un ángel y conseguir la “Gracia”.

 Dean llegó a su lado, enfadado y preocupado en igual medida. Se detuvo y cruzó los brazos, dejando ver su estado de ánimo en su mirada.

—No puedo creer que no nos quiera dejar acompañarlos —bufó al fin el menor de los hermanos.

—Te dije que es demasiado testarudo. Tendremos que poner en marcha el plan B, Sammy.

Sam asintió pensativo, viendo fijamente a Bobby. Debían hablar con él antes de hacer algo ellos solos. Se volvió hacia su hermano con semblante serio, dispuesto a irse antes que el grupo que había formado su padre. No confiaba en varios de los que lo acompañarían puesto que, además de que los conocía en su naturaleza diabólica y sus conveniencias sumamente tangibles, los había escuchado hablar entre ellos, planeando conseguir el “botín” al precio que fuese.

—Tenemos poco tiempo, Dean. Además, varios de ellos no me dan ninguna confianza.

—Lo sé —le respondió su hermano, indicándole algo en su cinturón. Sam bajó la vista, y descubrió una bolsa de cuero colgada al mismo, de la que sobresalía el mango de madera tallada de un cuchillo. Tenía una runa grabada en la parte roma del mango, misma que el menor reconoció de inmediato, gracias a los libros que Bobby le había facilitado en alguna ocasión.

—¿D-Dónde lo conseguiste? —Preguntó con los ojos ensanchados por la sorpresa.

—Tengo mis métodos —respondió con una sonrisa ladina, antes de entregarle un paquetillo hecho con un trozo de tela raído y sucio—. Tú también tienes uno. No creerías que nos iríamos sin armas y protecciones, ¿o sí? Sería un mal hermano mayor si no viera por tu seguridad.

Sam abrió el envoltorio casi con reverencia, encontrándose con una funda oscura, también de piel, y en su interior, un cuchillo de hoja larga y filo y medio, esto es, un lado completo con filo, y una parte en la punta opuesta; tenía una pequeña sierra detrás del filo cortado, y el mango llevaba una protección doble. Descubrió también las runas grabadas tanto en la hoja como en el mango. Era un cuchillo de caza, cierto, pero estaba adaptado para la supervivencia contra seres no humanos.

El mayor vio extasiado la forma en que una luminosa sonrisa se perfiló en el rostro de su hermano, dirigida a él con un tinte de adoración, precisamente por esa forma en que siempre veía por él. Eso le hizo preguntarse, una vez más y con cierta amargura, el porqué su madre veía mal que él quisiera tanto a su hermano, si los tabúes humanos no contaban ya entre ellos.

—Dean… —Sam interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciendo una seña hacia el grupo.

John Winchester hablaba. Ambos pusieron atención, escuchando claramente que la fecha de partida se acordaba para tres días más. Los hermanos intercambiaron una rápida mirada, y asintieron. Su padre, sin saberlo, les había dado un gran margen de tiempo para sus planes.

 

 

**ஐ     2**

Esa tarde, visitaron a alguien que pensaron, podría ser de mucha ayuda.

Ellen Harvelle entrecerró los ojos al escuchar a los dos jóvenes frente a ella y su hija, quien curiosamente, sostenía el mismo gesto.

—No me parece buena idea —dijo al fin, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tampoco a mí —secundó la joven, viéndolos a ambos.

Sam hizo un leve puchero, y Dean soltó el aire ruidosamente, como si se desinflara.

—Ellen, Jo, por favor…

—No voy a mentirles a tus padres —sostuvo Ellen, levantándose del sillón en el que estaban sentadas—. Mary no se merece esto.

—Es extraño que un demonio como tú ahora tenga consideraciones —refutó el mayor con visible molestia.

Los hermanos sabían que Ellen había sido uno de los lugartenientes más cercanos a su padre, y al igual que él, se había casado con un humano en el inicio de las alianzas. Desgraciadamente, él había enfermado y muerto pocos años después de que Jo, su hija híbrida, naciera. 

—No me cuestiones, Dean Winchester —sentenció con severidad, controlando el resplandor en sus ojos que denotaba furia—. Si hay algo que hemos aprendido en estos años de convivencia con humanos, es a respetar ciertas reglas de convivencia. Una de ellas es conservar la confianza, porque de lo contrario, ya nos hubiésemos matado unos a otros, y todo esto se hubiese ido al infierno. Te repito mi decisión; no, no pienso ser parte de tus planes bizarros.

Dean bufó, derrotado, mientras que Sam los veía expectante. Tal vez ellas no les ayudarían en ir a buscar alguna forma para entrar a la ciudad de los ángeles, pero sabía que si lograba persuadirlas, les conseguirían el tiempo suficiente y la coartada perfecta para una expedición como esa. El menor intervino en la conversación.

—Ellen, escucha. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que las condiciones de vida para humanos e híbridos se vuelven cada día más difíciles, y de igual forma, siguiendo las reglas o no, esto se irá al infierno si no hacemos algo pronto.

—Sam, tu padre irá con un grupo de varios experimentados cazadores y guerreros. Si ellos no son capaces de conseguir lo que van a buscar, ¿cómo crees que ustedes, par de mocoso, lo harán?

Sam se encogió de hombros, pero respondió a eso casualmente.

—Tal vez los buenos modales ayuden. Nunca le han pedido algo a los ángeles, porque todo el tiempo vivían peleando con ellos. ¿No crees que esta idea de pedirlo por las buenas dé resultado?

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, pensando en las palabras del menor de los Winchester. Dean veía a su hermano asombrado. —Wow, ¿Samy?

—Oh, rayos —dijo Ellen, forzada a reconocer que jamás habían pensado en eso—. Escúchenme bien, jovencitos. Sólo porque tienes razón en eso, y que en muy remotas posibilidades tu idea podría funcionar, voy a arriesgarme. Pero iré con ustedes.

—Mamá, si tú vas, yo también voy —sentenció su hija al escucharla.

—No, Jo…

—Sabes que soy muy buena en cuanto a disparar una escopeta y pelear con una daga —replicó ante la negativa, indignada—. Y si ya accediste con ellos, no puedes negarme a mí el ir y ser de ayuda. Nunca está de sobra un par de manos y un cerebro más. Así nos cuidaremos las espaldas unos a los otros.

Ambas mujeres permanecieron un momento en silencio, con una encarnizada batalla visual entre ellas, y una actitud de enfado tanto en una como en otra, sumamente visible. Hasta que Ellen se rindió ante el argumento.

—De acuerdo —bufó su respuesta, aún creyendo que estaban a punto de meterse en un enorme lío—. Pero les advierto: si John Winchester me hace atar al potro de torturas, en cuanto me libere, les pondré la paliza de su vida.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron. Entonces Dean alcanzó a su hermano, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros en un gesto que le decía, aún sin palabras, que se sentía muy orgulloso de él.

Convencer a John y a Mary Winchester de que se irían de cacería con las Harvelle dos días antes de la expedición no fue muy difícil, puesto que era muy común que familias o grupos vecinales lo hicieran. Los dos hermanos sabían que no levantarían sospechas al ir acompañados, además de que podrían también realizar tal actividad mientras se encontraran de camino hacia su objetivo. Ya tenían el plan trazado, las armas listas y ocultas en un lugar estratégico, además de un par de mapas con todas las indicaciones, copiados del original que tenía Bobby. Sam había resultado todo un maestro para hacer esas pequeñas trampas, y sorprendía con ello a su hermano.

La misma noche que habían visitado a Ellen y Jo, tuvieron también una charla con Bobby, haciéndole saber sus planes. El viejo cazador los vio preocupado, no muy convencido de que era buena idea. Aún así, les proveyó de varios mejunjes que, les dijo, podrían necesitar, así como un cuaderno extraño forrado en piel. En él había dibujos e ilustraciones, así como párrafos escritos en distintos idiomas.

—Algunos son conjuros, otros parecen ser indicaciones —les dijo—. Revísenlo bien. Podría servirles, sólo por si acaso. Y Dean —dijo al mayor, sacando algo de una cajilla de madera—. Lleva esto. Podría serte de mucha utilidad, ya que serás la cabeza de la expedición.

Le entregó un dije extraño unido a una cadena de plata. Parecía ser la cabeza de un demonio.

—¿Qué es?

—Según lo que sé, es el protector de los guardianes.

—Es un poco ridículo, ¿no crees?

Sam se lo quitó, observándolo por un momento. Entonces, en un inusual gesto, se lo colocó a su hermano con cuidado.

—Yo no creo que sea ridículo, Dean —le dijo mientras lo abrochaba, dejando su mirada suplicante en la del mayor. Éste pudo ver una leve chispa de temor en sus ojos—. Cualquier ayuda podría servirnos mucho.   

Eso lo desarmó. Asintió con una leve sonrisa, permitiendo que su hermano menor se tranquilizara.

Salieron temprano, con rumbo contrario a donde indicaba el mapa, sólo para mantener el engaño y no verse descubiertos antes de tiempo. Conforme avanzaban por la ruta que habían ideado, observaban el paisaje a su alrededor: árido y vacío en algunas partes, o con bosques secándose en otras; para donde miraran, el ambiente se veía desesperanzador, en una constante decadencia. No vieron en mucho tiempo más que unos pocos bichos y animales rastreros. Los cuatro viajeros estuvieron de acuerdo en la idea de que debían apresurarse, si no deseaban ver que la poca vida que había a su alrededor se extinguiera por completo.

Durante varias horas, tanto Sam como Ellen llevaron el ritmo de la conversación, hablando ella de tiempos pasados, rememorando las batallas en las que participara y anécdotas raras acerca de los cazadores, y él, de algunos de los libros que Bobby le prestaba.

A media mañana, cuando llegó el momento de dar la vuelta en redondo y seguir por un camino paralelo al del mapa, se tomaron un pequeño descanso. Sam y Jo se retiraron para ir a cazar algo, alegando que así el alimento empacado les duraría un poco más.

Mientras los dos jóvenes estaban consiguiendo el almuerzo, Ellen decidió hacerle saber a Dean algo que Mary le había dicho.

—Dean, tu madre me pidió un favor muy especial mientras nos despedíamos —el mayor de los hermanos se tensó un poco, imaginando mil cosas. Esperó con la vista puesta en la mujer a que hablara. Ellen continuó al verlo en silencio—. Se trata de Sam. Me dijo que evitara a toda costa que se quede sólo contigo.

Dean ocultó la amarga sensación de ira con dificultad. Su madre se estaba poniendo en un plan muy extremista.

—¿Puedo saber por qué te dijo eso? —preguntó, volviendo su mirada hacia la pequeña fogata que preparaba.

Ellen suspiró con un gesto de reticencia en su rostro. No le gustaba estar en medio de un pleito familiar, menos aún cuando se trataba de situaciones morales que ellos ya no tomaban en cuenta. Aunque sabía que los humanos restantes aún trataban de mantener eso vigente.

—Bueno… ella sospecha que la relación entre tú y Sam ha rebasado sus límites…

—¿Nuestros límites? —esta vez, la voz del muchacho se escuchó un poco más grave. Ellen supo que eso le molestaba demasiado.

—No, no. Quiero decir, los tabúes a los que Mary sigue aferrada. Sabes que no ve con buenos ojos la manera en que quieres a tu hermano.

—Me lo ha hecho saber en más de una ocasión.

—¿Tu padre lo sabe?

—Sí, él lo sabe. Y lo único que me ha dicho es que debemos tener paciencia. La vida de un ser humano no es muy larga, así que sólo me pidió que esperara.

—Eso es demasiado cruel hasta para mí, Dean Winchester —comentó con ironía—. No creo que desees ver a tu madre muerta sólo por cumplir un capricho de tus hormonas.

—También está la opción de irnos de aquí —fijó su mirada de un verde oscurecido en la de ella, aún molesto—. La vida en este infierno no fue elección nuestra, Ellen —continuó en el mismo tono, aunque con un tinte de reto—. Y no, no deseo que mi madre muera. Sólo quiero ser feliz, vivir una buena vida con mi hermano a mi lado. Si eso no es posible, entonces no sé para qué rayos nos hicieron venir a este mundo del asco.

Sin agregar más, continuó trabajando en la fogata, logrando que estuviese lista en pocos minutos. Ellen asintió sin dejar de verlo, pensando en lo que había dicho; todo indicaba que esa última opción sería la que tomaría primero, y no faltaba mucho tiempo para ello.

No volvieron a tocar ese tema.

Caminaron el resto del día, Ellen contándoles anécdotas del tiempo de las alianzas, y de forma muy cautelosa, de las batallas. Dean y Sam la escuchaban fascinados, mientras Jo se burlaba un poco de ella, diciéndoles que exageraba, aunque todo llevaba un tono de juego que solían hacer entre madre e hija.

Esa noche, a varios kilómetros del lugar que indicaba el mapa, se detuvieron y acamparon en una zona alta, haciendo guardias para evitar ser descubiertos por algún grupo de demonios renegados, o en su caso, algún animal salvaje y hambriento que aún existiera en la zona. Ellen decidió hacer el rol de turnos, a pesar del disgusto de Dean. Sin embargo, sabía que nada impediría que los hermanos estuviesen juntos esa noche.

Sam tuvo la primera guardia. Se quedaría cerca de donde habían levantado la tienda de campaña, y estaría tres horas como máximo. Tenía cerca de media hora de vigilancia, cuando Dean se le acercó, llevándole una taza con café recién preparado. El aroma de la bebida fue lo que primero llamó su atención y su apetito.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —le preguntó muy intrigado, recibiéndole la taza agradecido. El café era un lujo en ese tiempo.

—Como ya te dije, tengo mis métodos, Sammy. A veces es útil conocer un poco a los viajeros que cruzan cerca de la comunidad. Creo que les he caído en gracia.

—Vaya que tienes encanto para eso —dijo y bebió un trago cauteloso, mientras su hermano se sentaba a su lado. En cuanto Sam sintió que pasaba el brazo sobre sus hombros, dejó la taza a un lado y se acurrucó, aunque trató de evitar que Dean lo besara—. Espera. Ellen y Jo podrían venir.

—Ellen  y Jo no tienen ningún asunto por aquí, así que no te preocupes por ellas.

—Entonces deberías irte a dormir. Mañana será un día pesado, Dean.  

—No. Voy a quedarme contigo. Ya dormiré cuando volvamos a casa.

Sam asintió, respondiendo esta vez a la caricia que su hermano buscaba. Sin embargo, Dean no quiso ir más allá del flirteo al que Sam se había habituado con él. Permanecieron abrazados, observando las estrellas mientras conversaban. Ocasionalmente compartían un beso furtivo dentro de ese extraño vínculo que tenían.

Las tres horas transcurrieron sin novedades, y gracias a la terquedad de su hermano mayor, Sam pudo lidiar con el aburrimiento de la vigilancia sin ningún problema.

Jo los encontró a medio camino a la tienda cuando ella se disponía a cubrir la segunda guardia. Sólo les dirigió una sonrisa cómplice, y continuó hacia el punto donde se quedaría las siguientes tres horas.

Entraron a la tienda de campaña tratando de no hacer ruido, y se acostaron juntos. Sam cayó rendido, acurrucado entre los brazos de su hermano, mientras éste trataba de adivinar sus facciones en medio de la oscuridad reinante. Tardó casi una hora en conciliar el sueño, con su hermano acurrucado contra su pecho, preguntándose si realmente hacía mal al tener esos sentimientos hacia Sam.   

Ellen fue quien lo despertó poco antes del amanecer, recordándole que tenía la última guardia, sólo por si acaso. Dean se dio cuenta que lo había dejado dormir más tiempo, y se lo agradeció, puesto que esas tres horas que pasara con Sam realmente no las hubiese recuperado.

Ninguno de los cuatro se percató que eran vigilados por varios pares de ojos, con muy distintas intenciones.

 

 

**ஐ     3**

Poco antes de que el sol terminara de asomar por el horizonte, volvieron a retomar el camino, alegrándose de que la distancia que faltaba por recorrer no era mucha. Se detuvieron dos veces más durante el día, una de ellas para comer, la otra, para ubicar el lugar que indicaba el mapa, ya que no era el mismo panorama que éste decía, además de que habían pasado varias décadas desde que se había trazado. Sin embargo, la montaña dibujada tenía casi la misma forma de la que ahora veían, y posiblemente la puerta a la Ciudad de los Ángeles no estaría lejos, aunque al parecer, el trayecto hacia ahí guardaba ciertos riesgos que debían considerar.

El primero, que el camino se volvía pedregoso y muy accidentado, según el mapa. Eso, antes de llegar a la alta montaña precedida por un largo cañón por el que antiguamente corría un río caudaloso, ahora convertido en un delgado arroyo. Sin embargo, pese a la escasez del vital líquido, aún había vida salvaje en el lugar, y eso representaba otro riesgo. Posiblemente los depredadores y sus presas se concentraban en las faldas de la montaña y en los escondrijos del cañón, esperando una oportunidad para abastecerse de alimento, o en todo caso, calmar la sed.

Estaba de más decir que existía un posible tercer riesgo a considerar, y tal vez el de mayor peso, y era el encontrarse con algún grupo de exploradores, ya fuesen humanos, que no eran de mucho cuidado, o demonios renegados, es decir, aquellos que no deseaban alianza alguna y permanecían en los alrededores, causando daños y haciendo intransitables algunas partes de las deterioradas carreteras y los pocos caminos que aún se utilizaban.

Dean iba al frente del grupo, dejando a las dos mujeres en medio, caminando con cierta cautela, al tiempo que consultaba el mapa. Sam se retrasó un poco, revisando a conciencia el paisaje que tenían a sus lados, así como el camino que dejaban atrás. Se detuvo por un momento cuando escuchó otra vez ese extraño ruido, como un jadeo perdido en una hondonada que acababan de pasar.  

—Dean… —llamó a media voz, obligando al grupo a detenerse.

—¿Qué pasa, Sammy?

—Algo… no sé qué pueda ser, pero creo que nos viene siguiendo.

La verde mirada del mayor se oscureció un poco, mostrando su alarma ante lo que había dicho. Regresó hasta donde estaba su hermano, indicándole a Ellen y a Jo que se mantuviesen juntas y alertas.

—¿Qué escuchaste?

—No sé. Es algo así como un jadeo, pero no logro ver al animal que lo produce.

—Bueno, tal vez sea un coyote, o un perro salvaje. Sería algo muy común en parajes como este.

—O puede ser un Perro Infernal, o alguna de esas otras bestias de los abismos —dijo Ellen, aguzando el oído, con un tinte de temor en su voz—. Los demonios no fuimos los únicos seres sueltos en la tierra después de todo el caos.

Ambos hermanos palidecieron. Su padre les había contado algunas historias acerca de los Perros Infernales, y estaban de acuerdo en que no querrían estar cerca de uno de ellos en algún páramo desierto. Justo como en ese momento.

—Bien, escuchen —razonó Dean con rapidez, sacando el cuchillo de su cinturón. Ellen y Jo sacaron también las armas que llevaban—. Trataremos de ir más de prisa, pero seguiremos cuidando la retaguardia. Si alguna de esas bestias intenta atacarnos, nos defenderemos entre todos.

—No tienes idea de a qué te enfrentas, muchacho —comentó Ellen con cierta ironía—. Su fuerza es muchísimo mayor que la de todos nosotros juntos, y su velocidad impresionante. Si llegasen a cazarte, date por muerto.

Dean la observó por unos segundos, y finalmente se acercó a ella. —Bien, ¿entonces qué hacemos? —Preguntó con un leve rastro de pánico en su voz.

—Debemos encontrar un refugio —respondió la mujer sin quitar los ojos de la maleza en el terreno que habían dejado atrás mientras empezaba a caminar con cautela—. Si nos ataca, actuaremos así: yo al frente y ustedes por los flancos y la espalda. Si ves que no es suficiente, tú y Sam se llevan a Jo lo más rápido que puedan. Les conseguiré tiempo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Fue la espontánea reacción de los tres muchachos a sus palabras.

—¡No voy a dejarte sola, mamá!

—¡Jo, basta! —Cortó Ellen con voz enérgica y un brillo de disgusto en sus ojos—. ¡Silencio, los tres! Escúchenme con atención, jovencitos. Esto no es un juego de niños exploradores, así que van a hacer las cosas tal como les he dicho. Samuel, irás al frente del grupo con el mapa. Debes encontrar un refugio apropiado. Jo, irás con él para ser sus ojos y su defensa inmediata. Dean será mi respaldo en caso de que yo no pueda detener a estos bichos si se nos echan encima. Vamos, debemos darnos prisa antes de que decidan encontrarnos aquí.

Los jóvenes no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer a regañadientes. Sam recibió el mapa y una bolsa grande de sal de manos de su hermano con un gesto de resignación, y aguzó el oído a lo que Dean le susurró mientras lo hacía.

—Sammy, sabes que no voy dejarla sola si esas bestias nos atacan. Si llega a suceder, agarra a Jo y llévatela lo más rápido que puedas.

—Pero Dean…

—¡Sam, por favor! —Riñó el mayor entre dientes—. Ellen tiene razón. No conocemos la ferocidad de estas cosas ni el daño que causan al primer ataque. Así que si ocurre algo, al menos estarán ustedes para buscar ayuda. 

—¡Está bien! Está bien —se rindió el menor, encogiendo un poco los hombros al tiempo que se retiraba algunos pasos—. Pero si algo te pasa, te juro que papá va a matarme, así que no le veo mucha diferencia a este asunto.

—Sam… —fue la cortante advertencia en la voz de Dean la que lo hizo guardar silencio y asentir.

Al verlo caminar hacía donde primero se dirigían, alcanzando a Jo, Dean volvió con Ellen.

—Papá nos contó algo de estas bestias —dijo al estar a su lado mientras abría una bolsita con sal de roca, sonriendo un poco ante la mala mirada que Ellen le dirigió—. Así que yo seré quien conseguirá tiempo.

Caminaron deprisa, atisbando a su alrededor, listos a tomar acciones rápidas ante cualquier indicio de la presencia de animales o seres inteligentes. Sam entonces se detuvo, volteando hacia un alto escarpado de la montaña que iniciaba delante de ellos. Ahí, en una zona rodeada de rocas y árboles raquíticos, se veía la entrada de una gruta. Parecía un buen refugio.

—Allá –señaló al grupo, revisando también las posibles rutas de ascenso—. Subamos, y en cuanto estemos dentro, sellamos la entrada con sal.

Ellen no se quitó el gesto de disgusto ante eso. Ella no podría salir o entrar si eso ocurría. Dean le lanzó una pulla por ello.

—Qué malo, ¿eh, mami?

—Muérete, Dean Winchester. Que aún tengo mucha más ventaja sobre ustedes, pobres mestizos.

—Hey, silencio —ordenó Jo en voz baja, revisando una vez más el camino. Sam subía ya por entre varias piedras, quitando algunos matorrales y rocas sueltas—. Creo que se acercan demasiado rápido. Se oyen más gruñidos.

Ellen volteó hacia atrás, y su privilegiada vista los captó. No eran uno ni dos. Era una pequeña jauría de seis perros infernales que seguían su rastro.

—¡Rápido, suban, suban! —Apuró a los jóvenes con el temor muy notorio en su voz—. ¡Son varios, no tenemos oportunidad contra ellos!

Al escucharla, los muchachos se apresuraron, al tiempo que los animales empezaron a ladrar de manera estruendosa, acercándose. Cada ladrido taladró sus oídos, provocándoles un desagradable escalofrío. Estaban por llegar a la gruta, cuando uno de los animales alcanzó a Ellen en una pierna, jalándola varios metros hacia abajo. Dean volvió con ella, blandiendo el cuchillo contra alguna parte del cuerpo de la bestia. Un aullido se escuchó, así como un cuerpo cayendo debido al golpe que el muchacho le propinara, haciéndolo rodar cuesta abajo. Sin perder tiempo, hizo un cerco de sal por donde cayera el animal, acto seguido alcanzó a Ellen y la ayudó a levantarse, sujetándola por la cintura para servirle de apoyo. Ambos emprendieron la subida lo más pronto que la pierna herida les permitía.

Dean levantó la vista cuando escuchó los gritos de Jo y Sam animándolos. Ellos ya se encontraban en la boca de la gruta, y los esperaban con las manos extendidas. Sin embargo, Dean escuchó nuevamente el jadeo de los perros justo detrás de ellos.

—¡Sam! ¡Sella la entrada de la gruta con la sal!

—¡Pero Dean…!

—¡¡HAZLO, MALDITA SEA!! —Terció Ellen, sacando la pistola que llevaba en la cinturilla del pantalón. Sabía al igual que Dean, que no llegarían antes que los animales infernales—. ¡Jo, prepara la escopeta!

—¡Pero mamá…!

Ni Ellen ni Dean pudieron responder a la réplica de la muchacha. En medio de ladridos y gruñidos pavorosos, dos de los animales se les echaron encima, haciéndolos caer una vez más, provocando una nube de polvo que los cubrió de la vista de los otros jóvenes, quienes se apresuraron a cumplir lo que los mayores les habían ordenado, volviendo a asomarse en cuanto terminaron. Gritando los nombres de sus familiares, buscaron desesperadamente entre la nube de polvo que se levantaba abajo, algo que los ayudara a disparar, o al menos a saber lo que ocurría, en vano.

Pensando que los habían perdido entre gritos, ladridos y sonidos de una furiosa pelea, Sam y Jo voltearon a verse con la determinación de bajar y pelear, más cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo, un fuerte resplandor se dejó ver de pronto en medio de la polvareda, al tiempo que los perros aullaban espantados. Los dos jóvenes tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos más por reflejo que por peligro, volviendo al interior de la gruta, desconcertados y llenos de temor. No se atrevían a moverse, sólo viéndose entre sí, asimilando que algo muy, muy extraño, había ocurrido.

—¿Sam? —Susurró Jo, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos—. ¿Qué crees que haya sucedido?

—No lo sé. C-creo que deberíamos echar un vistazo.

Con suma cautela se incorporaron, acercándose a la boca de la gruta. Al encontrar un ángulo que les permitiera buscarlos en la parte baja de la ladera, se quedaron sin palabras por lo que vieron.

Abajo, entre ramas, matorrales, y rocas arrancadas por la caída de Ellen y Dean, una figura resplandeciente se movía en círculos junto a ellos. Llevaba una espada aún más resplandeciente, y dos extraordinarias alas se alzaban majestuosas desde la parte media alta de su espalda. Llevaba una inusual vestimenta. Al sentirse observado, volteó hacia arriba, fijando sus ojos de un azul intenso y perturbador en los dos jóvenes, quienes volvieron a retractarse al interior de la gruta.

—E-es… es…

—Un ángel… Estamos perdidos.


	3. Segmento 2

**ஐ       4**

Dean recobró el conocimiento, encontrándose a un extraño al lado de ellos, quien guardaba una espada en su vaina, con la vista hacia el refugio donde estaban Sam y Jo. Su instinto lo obligó a levantarse, empuñando aún el cuchillo mientras trataba de proteger a Ellen, aun inconsciente. Trastabilló un poco, dándose cuenta que estaba herido no sólo por la caída. Los perros los habían atacado al llegar a la falda de la ladera, desgarrándole parte de la pierna, un hombro y la mejilla izquierda a él, e hiriendo también a Ellen en forma bastante grave. Ella permanecía acostada sobre un charco sanguinolento, con el abdomen, la garganta y los brazos con múltiples cortes y rasguños. 

—Hey! —Le gritó, llamando su atención. Al escucharlo, el extraño volteó con una imperturbable expresión en su rostro. Se le acercó quedando a pocos centímetros del desfalleciente joven.

Dean no pudo mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo. Su vista se nubló rápidamente y volvió a perder el conocimiento debido al esfuerzo. Cayó a los pies del recién llegado, quien sólo volvió a subir la mirada al escuchar a Sam gritando el nombre de su hermano.

Sam y Jo no supieron qué estaba ocurriendo. Sólo pegaron un enorme brinco al escuchar ruido detrás de ellos, y al volverse hacia el interior de la caverna, vieron al ángel, con Dean y Ellen a sus lados; éste, ya con forma humana, los observaba en forma crítica.

—¡Oh, por…! —Sam se incorporó primero, acercándose a su hermano sin ninguna precaución. Levantó la cabeza de Dean, buscando vida en su cuerpo—. Por favor, no les hagas daño.

—No son humanos. Mestizo… —sin inmutarse, el ángel tocó a Dean en la frente, y en seguida el joven despertó. Sus heridas habían dejado de sangrar, y cicatrizaban rápido—. Y demonio. Uhm…

—¿Q-qué…? —Los azules y penetrantes ojos del desconocido se posaron en Sam. El muchacho se levantó, asustado al ver que de pronto, el otro se incorporaba, acercándosele con un gesto de curiosidad, haciéndolo retroceder. Jo se abrazó a Sam, cubriéndose con su cuerpo. —Ustedes tampoco son humanos puros.

—Por supuesto que no —la voz de Dean se escuchó un poco ronca, pero amenazante—. De serlo, no estaríamos aquí, discutiendo estupideces —el ángel sólo permaneció parado frente a Sam y Jo, con la vista baja y el rostro ligeramente volteado hacia un lado. Escuchándolo—. Y a todo esto, ¿quién carajos eres?

—Castiel, el ángel del Señor —fue su extraña respuesta.

La joven entonces se armó de valor y preguntó tímidamente: —¿Ayudarás a mi madre?

Sin volver su rostro, sólo con esa forma extraña de observarlos, fijó su mirada en ella.

—Los demonios y los ángeles hemos estado en guerra por mucho tiempo...

—¡Pero la guerra terminó hace años! —Refutó ella, saliendo del improvisado refugio que era el cuerpo de Sam—. ¡Se crearon alianzas! ¡Ya no hay rencillas! ¡Ahora peleamos por revivir la tierra!

—Lo sé. Pero eso no nos corresponde a nosotros. 

—¿Ah, no? —Dean se levantó con esfuerzo, molesto por lo que decía ese extraño ángel—. Déjame recordarte que fueron los ángeles y los demonios quienes empezaron todo este circo, y los humanos y nosotros estamos sufriendo las consecuencias de su desastre. Ahora, Ángel del Señor, te pregunto, ¿qué los hace tan jodidamente estúpidos como para no querer reparar lo que rompieron, si los demonios sí lo están haciendo?

Castiel se volvió por completo hacia Dean al escucharlo, con un leve cambio en su expresión. Parecía perplejidad.

—Eres atrevido y cínico. Tu humanidad se pierde en esos rasgos.

—¡Al cuerno mi humanidad y mi cinismo! ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?

Un espeso silencio se hizo entre ellos por varios segundos. Dean soportó la mirada penetrante y escrutadora de Castiel. No se movió al verlo avanzar de regreso hacia donde estaba él. Sin embargo, el ángel sólo rompió el contacto cuando se inclinó hacia Ellen y la tocó, restaurando su cuerpo tal como lo había hecho con el joven a su lado. Mientras lo hacía, preguntó en tono neutro.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿A qué han venido? 

Sam y Jo cruzaron una mirada esperanzada, y ambos fueron con Ellen cuando ésta se movió, despertando por el toque de Castiel. La muchacha abrazó a su madre sin contener su preocupación.

—Estamos buscando precisamente a un ángel —respondió Dean, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y expresión ceñuda—. Pero no creo que tú nos seas de gran ayuda.

—¡Dean! —Esta vez fue Sam quien lo reprendió—. ¡Ni siquiera le hemos dicho lo que buscamos! Déjame hablar a mí.

—Adelante, princesa. A ver si tienes suerte —dijo el mayor hastiado, yéndose a sentar a la entrada de la gruta. Algo le decía que no conseguirían nada de Castiel.

A grandes rasgos, y con la atención del ángel centrada en él, Sam presentó al grupo y en seguida le explicó las dificultades que enfrentaban. Sin embargo, al momento en que mencionó que necesitaban un poco de “Gracia” para salvar su comunidad, la respuesta fue desesperanzadora.

—Es imposible, Samuel Winchester.

Al igual que Dean, Ellen agachó la cabeza, aunque ella sostenía una sonrisilla de mofa, mientras Jo y Sam se mostraron desconcertados.

—¿Por qué? S-sólo necesitamos un poquito. Lo mínimo que nos puedas dar.

—No es tan sencillo.

Ellen suspiró, levantándose del suelo, seguida por los jóvenes. —Bien, creo que tu genial idea no funcionó, Sam —comentó con burla, sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa—. Siempre ha sido así con estos cretinos. Perdemos nuestro tiempo.

—¡Guarda silencio, demonio! —Respondió Castiel al comentario—. Ustedes nunca comprendieron las implicaciones de este don, y jamás podrán darse cuenta de que no puede ser manejada como si fuera cualquier cosa. No es tan sencillo…

—Sí, eso ya lo dijiste —replicó Dean, levantándose decidido—. Y como veo que no sabes decir nada más que eso, pues gracias por nada. Sam, Ellen, Jo; creo que deberíamos irnos. Tal vez encontremos a otro ángel menos egoísta que este.    

—¿Egoísta? —Castiel dejó ver en su expresión un leve desconcierto—. Les expliqué que no es tan sencillo. Ni siquiera sabemos qué podrían ser capaces de hacer ustedes, mestizo, con algo que no les pertenece.

—¡No hemos venido a robar el don de nadie, imbécil! –Estalló Dean en furia—. ¡Te estamos pidiendo ayuda! ¡Pero si tú no tienes la más mínima voluntad de hacer algo por nosotros, tal vez alguien más sí la tenga!

—Ninguno de mis hermanos accederá a darles lo que quieren, menos aún si un demonio los acompaña.

—¡Oh, ya basta! —Sin querer escucharlo más, el mayor de los Winchester deshizo la línea de sal con un pie y saltó al exterior de la gruta. Los otros tres lo siguieron en silencio. Sin embargo, cuando Sam pasó al lado de Castiel, se detuvo un momento.

—Creí que los ángeles eran buenos —dijo con un leve puchero. Su mirada mostraba una gran decepción, cosa que afectó sobremanera a Castiel—. Creí que habían sido creados para ayudar a los humanos. Ahora veo que todo eso son historias para niños. 

Sin agregar más, salió también de la gruta, dejando al ángel demasiado confundido con sus palabras.

—Pero… somos buenos —murmuró para sí mismo, sin dejar de ver la entrada de la gruta—. Eso fue lo que dijo nuestro Padre. Somos buenos…

Con esa enorme duda, el ángel desapareció del lugar.

Mientras tanto, con el sentimiento de derrota muy presente y sin lo que habían ido a buscar, los cuatro caminaron por el sendero que los había llevado hasta ahí, hablando de lo ocurrido.

—…Lo que dice el libro, es que un ángel puede restaurar cualquier cosa por medio de su don, no que la entregue físicamente —explicaba Sam, tratando de comprender por qué Castiel se había negado a su petición—. A lo mejor ellos ni siquiera saben eso.

—Lo saben, Sam —replicó Ellen—. El problema es que son, como se lo recalcó tu hermano a ese cretino, egoístas y engreídos. Jamás accederán.

Dean por su parte, caminaba varios pasos alejado del grupo, pensativo.

Su naturaleza demoniaca aún se mostraba sensible en cuanto a percibir la maldad tanto en demonios como en seres sobrenaturales, y durante el ataque de los perros, había sentido no sólo la ferocidad y la fuerza de las bestias en carne propia, sino la ira y la destructividad que los llevaba a atacar hasta no dejar nada con vida. De no haber sido por la oportuna intervención de ese ángel al que Ellen continuaba insultando, estaba seguro que no hubiesen sobrevivido.

Por otra parte, su naturaleza también fue sensible a la presencia de Castiel. No sabía cómo lo sabía, pero sí estaba seguro de eso. Porque también estaba el asunto del “toque”.

Al principio, había atribuido la calidez y el extraordinario sentimiento de bondad que los rodeaba, así como ese diferente temor que lo hizo estremecerse, a la pérdida de conocimiento, y muy posiblemente, a la forma en que tal vez su cerebro evadía el dolor. 

Pero cuando sintió que Castiel lo tocó, a pesar de la inconsciencia, pudo verlo. El cálido resplandor detrás de sus párpados cerrados, dibujando la figura de un ser alado y brillante, así como una intensa abrasión en medio de su pecho que no dolía, sino que lo hacía sentirse vulnerable, y al mismo tiempo, feliz y tranquilo. Fue algo similar a lo que sentía al lado de su hermano y su madre. Y sí, tal vez un poco con su padre. Aunque aumentado en proporciones inconcebibles.

Dean había experimentado algo que jamás en su vida había imaginado, y eso lo confundía sobremanera. Por eso mismo se había mostrado enfadado y hostil, y se arrepentía un poco. Además, tenía la enorme curiosidad que todo eso le había provocado, y necesitaba corroborar si la negativa de Castiel se debía a que la Gracia no era sólo un don, sino su esencia misma, lo que les daba vida a ellos como seres celestiales, y lo que los hacía diferente de los demonios, tal como especulaba su hermano.

Quería entender.

Y lo peor del caso; quería volver a ver a ese obstinado y cretino Ángel. Aunque fuese sólo una vez más para poder reclamarle a sus anchas.

 

 

**ஐ      5**

Ajenos a lo que ocurría con los jóvenes aventureros, John Winchester y sus acompañantes se acercaba a la montaña por el camino marcado en el mapa.

Bobby y él hablaban esporádicamente, tanteando el terreno y sus posibilidades de encontrar una oportunidad para pedir ayuda, así como el poder asegurar la supervivencia de los tres humanos que formaban parte del grupo, en caso de que los ángeles consideraran la expedición como un grupo de atacantes.

—No creo que los guardianes del lugar les den la alegre bienvenida a cuatro antiguos enemigos, así que Jim y yo tendremos que ir primero —comentaba Bobby mientras ambos veían el mapa que sostenía en la mano, junto con una pequeña brújula—. Gordon se quedará entre ustedes y nosotros, para avisarles de cualquier situación que ocurra.

—Bobby, no quiero dejarlos solos —refutó el otro, dudando de la eficacia del plan—. Si los consideran peligrosos, los exterminarán sin ninguna consideración.

—John, trata de confiar un poco más en nosotros —intentó tranquilizarlo el antiguo cazador, con una mano en su hombro y una leve sonrisa en su mirada—. Sabemos cuidarnos; tú mejor que nadie lo ha corroborado.

Winchester sonrió con el comentario, asintiendo todavía con reticencia. Iba a decir algo más, cuando uno de los demonios del grupo señaló hacia un lado de una ladera, entre matorrales y árboles raquíticos.

—Hey, hey. Miren a quiénes tenemos aquí.

Al escucharlo, aún a lo lejos, Ellen, Jo y los jóvenes Winchester se detuvieron en seco. Sam ocultó el mapa entre sus ropas lo más rápido que pudo, mientras Dean y Ellen se deshacían de sus brújulas con cierto disimulo. Los dos jóvenes también ocultaron los cuchillos grabados que llevaban.

Bobby y John se apresuraron a encontrarlos, el primero con expresión alarmada, el otro con disgusto.

—¡Dean, Sam! —Los muchachos casi se petrificaron al escuchar su tono de voz—. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —Por supuesto, sabían también que su padre era sumamente observador—. ¿Qué ocurrió, Dean? ¿Por qué estás herido? ¿Ellen?

—Eh… señor, no es serio…

Ellen se adelantó, buscando ser convincente.

—Nos perdimos después de que un par de Perros Infernales nos siguieron el rastro. Tuvimos que ocultarnos en lugares altos, pero perdimos las brújulas.

—¿Perros Infernales? —Preguntó Bobby con un poco de duda—. ¿Cerca de Nuevo Kansas?

—Uh… no. Fue casi al llegar al Camino Principal, del otro lado del puente. Nos desviamos un poco para ver si encontrábamos más presas, cosa que así fue. Cazamos dos liebres enooormes y un par de perdices y una iguana —dijo esta vez Sam, enfatizando la mentira con un rápido parloteo y mucho movimiento de manos, como si hubiese sido una gran aventura—. Cuando estábamos por volver nos topamos a esas cosas. No pudimos verlos, pero se escuchaban como si fuesen muchos. Tuvimos que correr, y Ellen y Dean nos protegieron, pero perdimos algunas cosas…

—Basta, Samuel —lo atajó John, incrédulo—. Ninguno de nosotros habíamos encontrado bestias sobrenaturales, ni siquiera fuera del límite de cacería —volviéndose hacia su hijo mayor y Ellen, dio por terminada la discusión—. Ustedes dos; hablaremos de esto en casa. Ahora deben irse.

—Pero…

—¡Obedezcan!

—¿Y si nosotros pudiésemos traer a un ángel, nos quedaríamos? —Jo se adelantó con expresión de reto, ante la expresión repentinamente alarmada de su madre y los dos jóvenes, que trataron de hacerla guardar silencio.

—¡¡Jo, no!!

Sin embargo, ya había captado la atención de John y los demás. Azazel, otro de los demonios de igual jerarquía que Winchester padre, se le acercó. —¿Qué dijiste?

—Q-que… —volteó con los otros, indecisa, pero continuó—. N-nos encontrarnos con un ángel. Él fue el que nos libró de los perros… pero

—Joanna, basta —sentenció su madre, segura de que Winchester la torturaría por lo menos durante un año por eso.

John los observó a los cuatro por algunos segundos, con una ahora indescifrable expresión. Hasta que tomó una decisión arriesgada. Señaló a Dean y a Ellen con un dedo, sin responder del todo.

—Me deben una muy buena explicación acerca de qué demonios ha sucedido. Hasta que vea qué debemos hacer, permaneceremos aquí. Bobby —le hizo una señal al cazador, llevándolo un poco retirado de ambos grupos, sin quitarles la vista de encima. Sabía que tenían una bomba de tiempo en las manos—. Dime que no estoy tomando la decisión equivocada.

—No puedo decirte eso, John —se sinceró mientras se quitaba la gorra para secar el sudor en su frente—. Tal vez si no hubiesen dicho esto del ángel, estaríamos más seguros de que todo saldría bien. Ahora no puedo imaginar siquiera qué están pensando tus amigos.

—No son mis amigos.

—Okey, no. Digámosles, los tipos que permitiste que se unieran a la comunidad, por lo que sea que se te haya pasado por la cabeza cuando lo hiciste.

—Bobby…

—De acuerdo, basta. Pero creo que ahora ambos tenemos la convicción de que este asunto se ha vuelto demasiado peligroso con ellos de por medio. Yo diría que la decisión más sabia, es regresar a la comunidad. Si quisiera poner a salvo a tus chicos, lo haría de inmediato.

Winchester asintió, aceptando que el humano tenía razón. Regresaron a donde estaban los demás, pero antes de dar cualquier orden, hizo una seña a Dean, quien entendió a la perfección. Aún con algo de temor, se acercó a su padre, quien le habló en voz baja.

—Dean, quiero que tú y Sam, junto con Ellen y Jo, formen un grupo compacto; Bobby, Jim y  Gordon estarán con ustedes también. Si por alguna razón cualquiera de estos idiotas trata de hacer algo, no dudes en huir con los demás. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Trajiste lo que te di hace unos días? —El muchacho sonrió, con ojos brillantes y expresión depredadora, asintiendo. Eso significaba que tenía permiso de usar el arma grabada sin restricciones—. Mantenlo al alcance de tu mano. Ahora, ve con Sam y prepárense para regresar a la comunidad. Este lugar se ha vuelto demasiado peligroso, con o si ángeles presentes.

—Bien, ¿nos darás la señal, o nos vamos ya?

—Ellos no deben saber lo que estamos planeando. Váyanse ya.

—Sí, señor.

El muchacho se apresuró a cumplir con lo que se le había encomendado, observando cauteloso todo lo que ocurría con los otros tres demonios, mientras su padre iba a hablar con ellos. Se acercó a su hermano y a Ellen, y sólo dijo una palabra. —Retirada.

Sam entendió, y de inmediato se emparejó a su hermano, jalando a Jo con ellos. Bobby los seguía de cerca, junto con los otros dos humanos, quienes se habían percatado de la enorme tensión en el ambiente.

Mientras, los tres demonios que acompañaban al grupo cuestionaron a John Winchester.

—No entiendo para qué esperamos, si ellos pueden hacer venir a un ángel en el momento que sea. Además, De Harvelle va con ellos. Si los ángeles la ven, no les darán nada.

—Se quedará como vigía. Ten paciencia…

—¿Paciencia? ¡No esta vez! ¡Tenemos la oportunidad de conseguir poder, y nadie, ni siquiera tú,  nos la va a quitar! —Otro de los demonios se adelantó, desobedeciendo cualquier orden de Winchester—. ¡Hey, ustedes! ¡Vuelvan!

—¡Basta!

—No has cambiado absolutamente en nada, Iuvart de Wyrm —dijo Luzbel, uno de los demonios renegados, de potestad superior, llamándolo por su nombre real mientras caminaba hacia ellos, saliendo de entre algunos matorrales. Una bestia sobrenatural lo seguía—. Mientes a tus propios subordinados, ¿y para qué? ¿Sólo para asegurar la supervivencia de un puñado de carne y basura, y a las abominaciones que engendraron con ellos? ¡Vaya si has caído demasiado bajo!    

—Lárgate —lo confrontó Winchester, temiendo por su familia—. Este no es tu asunto.

—Oh, te equivocas. Lo es, desde que tus hijitos pudieron hablar con uno de esos estúpidos emplumados. Y ahora que lo mencionamos, voy a hacer que lo traigan aquí. Tiene algo que me interesa. 

John se adelantó, tratando de detenerlo, pero los otros tres decidieron entonces ver por sus propios intereses. De esa forma, los cuatro rebeldes empezaron una desigual pelea con John Winchester, llamando la atención de los que se retiraban.

—¡Papá! —Sam se detuvo alarmado, y Dean sacó una de las pistolas cargadas de sal—. ¡Sam, Bobby! ¡Váyanse!

Ellen volteó a ver al mayor de los hijos de John, dándose cuenta de que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

—Dean, tu padre te ordenó que tú también te fueras.

—¡No puedo dejarlo con esos idiotas!

—¡No le va a pasar nada! ¡Vete!

Sin embargo, mientras Luzbel y John se enfrascaban ya en una batalla mucho más ruda, los otros tres corrieron hacia ellos, dispuestos a detenerlos. Ellen se adelantó, atajando a la bestia, mientras Bobby y los otros dos cazadores se prepararon con las armas.

Fue poco tiempo en el que Jo, Sam y Dean pudieron percatarse que sus fuerzas no se comparaban con las de los demonios, puesto que estos, después de haber llegado contra los humanos y dejarlos inconscientes y heridos sin mucho esfuerzo, se enfocaron en ellos.

Luzbel logró someter a John, usando un antiguo sortilegio, y mientras éste último trataba de recuperarse, se enfrentó con Dean, quien traía un revólver cargado con sal. Ellen, aunque lograra deshacerse de la bestia, había sido sometida por dos de los demonios amotinados, mientras que el tercero golpeaba también a Sam y a Jo, manteniéndolos a raya.

—¡Detente, maldito engendro!

—Así que los Winchester creen tener privilegios —con un gesto de burla y un leve movimiento de su mano, logró arrancarle el arma al joven sin tocarlo siquiera. Y en una velocidad anormal lo alcanzó, sujetándolo por el cuello—. Creen que pueden ser como los humanos, o como nosotros. Creen que hablan con ángeles, y que son mejores por ello. Pero se equivocan. Puedo destrozarte con sólo un chasquido de mis dedos, y ni siquiera tu padre lograría salvarte.

Dean forcejeó desesperado, sintiendo el apretón en su cuello como el de una garra. Su tráquea empezó a sufrir los efectos de la fuerza, cediendo un poco, haciéndolo gemir de dolor. Sin embargo, la voz serena y autoritaria que reconoció en seguida, hizo que Luzbel sufriera un leve sobresalto, distrayéndose de su presa, soltándolo como muñeco desmadejado.

—No voy a permitir que eso ocurra.

—Vaya, esto sí que es novedad —Luzbel se volvió hacia el ángel, quien sólo lo observaba con expresión severa—. Vienes como el ángel de la guarda de un grupo de mestizos. Inconcebible…

—No. Vengo como Guardián y Guerrero de las Puertas de la Ciudad. Ahora retírate.

—¡Cuidado!

Al grito de advertencia de Sam, Castiel se volvió, ya con la espada que mostrara con los perros en su mano, y logró repeler a los otros tres demonios. Sin embargo, la naturaleza taimada y truculenta de los entes se hizo notar como ventaja, cuando entre dos de ellos y Luzbel se le enfrentaron, logrando asestarle varios golpes sucios. Dean se levantó, sacando entonces el arma grabada, justo cuando un traicionero golpe por la espalda hizo que Castiel se tambaleara, perdiendo su espada por un momento, situación que uno de los demonios aprovechó, apoderándose de ella.

—¡¡Noooo!! —Dean logró apuñalarlo, pero no antes de que éste pudiese herir con su propia arma a Castiel en un costado. Sam se acercó también, logrando un buen disparo con el rifle de Jo en el pecho de  otro de los demonios y de Luzbel mismo, antes de que éste pudiese alcanzar otra vez a Dean.

Los dos hermanos sujetaron al ángel herido, y éste, en un desesperado movimiento, desapareció junto con ellos del lugar.

Luzbel gritó su frustración, pero tuvo que huir al ver que John sujetaba a dos de los demonios de la parte trasera de su cabeza y los hacía estallar, aprovechando ese momento de distracción del otro. Bobby, por su parte, inmovilizó al tercer demonio con un raro sortilegio en latín, mientras Ellen se acercaba. Sin ningún miramiento, ella atravesó al demonio por la parte delantera del pecho con el puño, alcanzando el corazón y arrancándolo con saña, terminando así con el breve amotinamiento.

Sin embargo, los dos hermanos y el ángel no volvieron.

 

 

**ஐ      6**

Dean y Sam jamás habían experimentado una sensación de vértigo tan fuerte y prolongada como la de ese momento.

Nunca llegaron a conocer las llamadas “montañas rusas”, o los deportes extremos, o los aviones siquiera. Así que, en el momento en que ambos aparecieron de pronto en tierra, rodando por la fuerza de la gravedad en ellos, la confusión que tenían los dejó tirados en el suelo por unos segundos. Sin embargo, al recordar todo el desastre en el que se había convertido el supuesto motín, y que en medio de todo eso Castiel había resultado herido, Dean se sentó como impulsado por resortes.  

—¿Sam? —miró en derredor, deteniéndose por un momento en su hermano, quien apenas asimilaba lo ocurrido—. ¿Estás bien?

—Eh… s-sí… un poco aturdido… ¿Qué pasó?

—Creo que Castiel nos sacó de aquel lugar. Pero no lo veo —se levantó entonces, recorriendo con la vista el desolado páramo en el que estaban. Alcanzó a escuchar un apagado gemido arriba de ellos, y al levantar la cabeza hacia uno de los árboles cercanos, vio al ángel enredado en las ramas—. ¡¡Cas!!

—¿Cas? –Sam se levantó también, extrañado por la familiaridad absurda como su hermano había llamado al otro. Se quitó la mochila que cargaba, y que milagrosamente no había perdido, y fue detrás de su hermano—. Creo que su nombre es Castiel, Dean.

El mayor no le hizo caso. Se acercó al árbol lo más rápido que pudo, trepándose enseguida para alcanzar al ángel. Su hermano lo siguió con algo de dificultad, todavía mareado. Entre los dos bajaron a Castiel, recostándolo en un pequeño claro. Sam lo observaba muy confundido, y Dean preocupado, mientras revisaban la herida.

—¿Qué no se supone que los ángeles no sangran como los humanos?

—No lo sé, Sammy. Papá nunca nos lo dijo, pero creo que no hay mucha diferencia, tal como sucede con ellos —respondió mientras revolvía el interior de la mochila, sacando varias cosas de ella—. Debemos vendarlo, o de otra forma terminará por desangrarse. Ayúdame con esto.

Entre los dos lo movieron, dejando la herida al descubierto. Sam trabajó en ella lo más limpio y rápido que pudo, mientras su hermano sostenía al inconsciente ángel para que pudiese maniobrar con facilidad. Finalmente, seguros de que habían detenido la hemorragia, lo cubrieron con la chaqueta de Dean, mientras el ocaso se cernía sobre ellos.

Pasaron varias horas, durante las cuales el mayor había buscado un refugio apropiado. Al no encontrarlo, habían decidido permanecer ahí, con las armas que aún llevaban en las manos, racionando el agua y la poquísima comida que había en la mochila. Una pequeñísima fogata los mantenía tibios y alertas, resguardados de la oscuridad a su alrededor. Un atemorizante silencio envolvía el lugar.

—Quisiera saber en dónde estamos —comentó Sam un rato más tarde, sentado junto a su hermano, a un lado de Castiel. Dean lo había abrazado, pero no había intentado nada más. Su atención continuaba centrada en el herido—. No reconozco nada de aquí.

—Me temo que no lo sabremos hasta que él despierte.

—Si es que no se muere antes.

—Sammy, no seas tan pesimista. Curamos su herida, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que se levante como nuevo —ante la mirada escéptica del menor, decidió cortar la plática—. Mañana averiguaremos dónde estamos. Vete a dormir, yo haré guardia.

Sam sintió frío cuando su hermano retiró el brazo que tenía sobre sus hombros, y se retiraba un poco de él. Eso le extrañó sobremanera, pues se estaba comportando distante. Ni un roce a los que lo tenía acostumbrado; ni siquiera un beso. Y lo peor, Dean ni siquiera lo notó.

—Tres horas, Dean —replicó Sam mientras se recostaba a su lado, un tanto molesto—. Tú también necesitas dormir. No lo olvides.  

—Sí, mamá. No lo haré.

—Tonto.

—Nenaza.

—Idiota.

—Ya duérmete, princesa —refutó el mayor con una sonrisa canalla, acercándose a su hermano para depositar un casto beso en sus labios—. No quiero que mañana te quejes porque no dormiste lo suficiente y se te marcan las ojeras.

Y ese fue el fin de la discusión. El muchacho tardó sólo unos minutos en rendirse al sueño, observado estrechamente por su vigilante hermano mayor. Aunque no por completo. Dean dividía su vigilancia entre Sam y Castiel, esperando que éste último diera alguna señal de que estaba bien.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba lentamente, trató de mantenerse ocupado con cualquier cosa, ignorando el hambre y el aburrimiento. Hasta que tuvo la ocurrencia de ir a sentarse a un lado del herido, observándolo de cerca. Fue ahí cuando se percató que un fino sudor cubría el rostro y cuello de Castiel, y posiblemente ocurría lo mismo en todo su cuerpo. Con cuidado tocó su frente, y maldijo entre dientes al comprobar que tenía algo de fiebre.

Utilizó una gasa y gran parte del agua que tenían para refrescarlo e hidratar sus labios resecos, y mientras lo hacía, pudo escuchar la pesadilla delirante en medio de su inconsciencia. En palabras entrecortadas, Castiel dibujó en la imaginación del muchacho, vívidos fragmentos del horror de la guerra entre seres sobrenaturales, celestiales e infernales.

Dean tuvo otra perspectiva del dolor que sufrían no sólo los humanos y las criaturas indefensas, sino también el Creador de ellos, quien no pudo detener a tiempo las terribles consecuencias de esa guerra; escuchó, por primera vez, del sufrimiento y la impotencia de los ángeles al ver la devastadora destrucción que se había ocasionado en la tierra por las acciones no sólo de los demonios. Porque aunque era cierto que éstos no se habían detenido ante nada, los ángeles no habían hecho absolutamente nada para evitar el daño que causaban al responder cada ataque, o al propiciarlos. Supo también de la incertidumbre que vivían hasta ese momento, todos y cada uno de los que se habían recluido en la llamada Ciudad de los Ángeles, abandonados por el Padre Creador, consumiéndose lentamente debido al temor de enfrentarse a lo que ahora quedaba de la Tierra y sus habitantes, y la angustia de no poder hacer nada por ellos.

Dejó al ángel, sentándose a su lado con un agobiante sentimiento en su pecho, pensando en que esto que escuchaba no era ni remotamente parecido a lo que alguna vez su padre, Ellen, e incluso los humanos, entre ellos su madre y Bobby, les habían dicho. Castiel guardó silencio, sumiéndose esta vez en un profundo sueño, mientras que Dean se debatía con un nuevo y amargo sentimiento en su conciencia, pensando una y otra vez en las palabras que no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

Los ángeles sentían culpa, y sufrían por ello.

Fue tan grande el impacto de ese descubrimiento, que no sintió cuando las horas pasaron, dando lugar a un grisáceo y triste amanecer. Sam lo encontró así, después de haber despertado por sí solo en el momento en que el frío de la mañana lo golpeó en una breve ráfaga, causándole un escalofrío, pues la fogata se había apagado hacía horas.

—¡Se suponía que íbamos a compartir las guardias! —Dean reaccionó tardíamente, sobresaltándose al ver a su hermano menor frente a él, con semblante molesto y los brazos en jarras, a los lados de su cadera—. ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—Sam… ¿qué…? —Aturdido, el mayor volteó hacia todos lados, deteniendo su mirada en donde yacía el herido—. Cas… —Ignorando a su hermano, se incorporó un poco, acercándose al ángel. Éste dormía aún, tranquilo y sin señal de sufrir dolor alguno—. Parece que está bien.

—Dean, ¿me estás ignorando?

Hasta ese momento, Dean se percató del enorme cansancio que llevaba a cuestas. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, y por fin se levantó, encarando a Sam.

—Deja de lloriquear, Samantha. Tenemos que encontrar agua y algo de alimento antes de buscar la forma de irnos de este lugar. 

—O también podríamos esperar a que tu inútil ángel nos diga a dónde nos ha traído —refutó aún más enfadado el menor, sin darse cuenta que era escuchado. 

—Estamos al otro lado del cráter —dijo Castiel, incorporándose un poco sobre uno de sus brazos, observando a los hermanos—. No estaba muy seguro, hasta hace unos momentos. La herida me afectó demasiado.

Dean volvió a inclinarse hacia el ángel, observándolo todavía molesto.

—Gracias por avisarnos que ya estabas despierto, cretino. Ahora, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Débil aún. Me temo que no podré llevarlos de regreso.

—Espera, ¿qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Sam, empezando a sentirse enfermo—. ¿Significa que no puedes curarte como lo hiciste con Dean? ¿Qué rayos pasa con ustedes?

—Ya se los había dicho. Es algo complicado, Samuel Winchester —trató de mantenerse erguido, pero un leve mareo lo detuvo, obligándolo a sostenerse de Dean—. Si quieren volver a donde están sus amigos y su padre, tendremos que caminar. Son aproximadamente seis días sin detenernos. Debemos rodear el cráter.

—Así que sin volar. Genial —bufó el mayor de los Winchester—. Bueno, sabiendo esto, creo que iré a conseguir un poco de provisiones para iniciar con la caminata. De otra forma, no llegaremos vivos allá. Sam, prepara la fogata, no tardaré.

—Espera, voy contigo —dijo Castiel, tratándose de incorporar, pero falló estrepitosamente. Dean tuvo que sujetarlo, manteniéndolo sentado.

—No. En el estado en el que estás, serías un estorbo mayor si te llevo. Ahora vuelvo. Cuídalo, Sammy.

Sin decir más se levantó y caminó decidido hacia una parte del lugar en el que crecían algunas plantas y matorrales. Era seguro que encontraría algo por ahí.

Tardó casi dos horas, mismas que Sam había aprovechado para hablar con Castiel, preguntando la mayor parte del tiempo y respondiendo algunas preguntas que el ángel le hiciera de ellos. Éste se había mostrado muy reservado en cuanto volvieron al tema de la guerra, y explicó al muchacho con mucho detalle lo que la Gracia realmente era en ellos. Sam entendió entonces que para obtener dicho don de un ángel, debían arrancarla de él, destruyendo su esencia, convirtiéndolo en una especie de abominación, si no terminaba antes muerto. La idea no le gustó para nada.

Dean los encontró sentados junto a un raquítico árbol, con una pequeña parvada de pájaros a su alrededor, mientras dos ardillas y una liebre se acercaban curiosas hasta donde estaba Castiel. Al ver eso, el mayor de los hermanos se enfadó nuevamente. Él sólo había conseguido un par de esqueléticas perdices y una iguana.

—¿Qué rayos…?

—Hola, Dean —lo saludó su hermano con una enorme sonrisa, mientras sostenía a un pajarillo en su dedo—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—¡Porque tuve que buscar mucho para encontrar solamente estas dos avechuchas y este reptil, mientras ustedes se la pasan jugando a Blanca Nieves y su enano súper desarrollado! ¡Cas! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que podías hacer eso?

El ángel y Sam cruzaron una mirada rápida, uno divertido, el otro inexpresivo, aunque inusual. Volteó con Dean sin mostrar enfado, con algunas nueces y otras semillas en las manos.

—Soy Castiel. Te dije que te acompañaría, pero no quisiste. Iba a decirte que puedo llamarlos, y así no tendrías que ir detrás de ellos.

—Ah, pues gracias por la información —sin querer escuchar más, se dedicó a desplumar a las aves y a prepararlas para asarlas en la fogata. Castiel ahuyentó a los demás animales, dejando la liebre y dos palomas de tamaño mediano con ellos—. Y ya que ustedes se consiguieron su propia caza, me comeré esto yo solo.

—Oh, Dean —Sam se levantó acercándosele con intenciones de quitarle el enfado, y le ofreció una de las semillas que él, curiosamente, también tenía—. No te enojes. Compartiremos contigo esto, ¿sí?

Al principio, el mayor se hizo del rogar, pero ante la insistencia de su hermano, sumado a un leve flirteo, al fin aceptó, dejando que Sam le diera las semillas en la boca. Castiel observó curioso el juego entre ellos, olvidándose por un momento del temor que había sentido al principio, de que tal vez, siendo mestizos, su naturaleza demoniaca se impusiera y tratasen de asesinarlo.

Pensó que había sido un acierto tratar de confiar en ellos.


	4. Segmento 3

**ஐ     7**

Caminaron durante todo ese día a paso medio, deteniéndose a descansar cuando Dean se percataba que el ángel tenía dificultades para seguirlos. Hubo muchos momentos en que los dos jóvenes no dejaban de hablar, en ocasiones entre ellos, o preguntando cosas a Castiel, y otros en los que los papeles se invertían. Ambos en silencio, escuchando anécdotas, algunas divertidas, otras extrañas, pero todas interesantes.

En la tarde acamparon. Sam encontró un lugar alto y resguardado, y Dean lo preparó lo mejor que pudo, poniendo también algunas protecciones a su alrededor. Sin embargo, esa noche hizo más frío que las anteriores.

—Es por la cercanía al cráter —les dijo Castiel, mientras los dos hermanos se acurrucaban juntos, frente a la fogata—. El desastre que ocasionamos fue casi como una hecatombe nuclear.

—Pues muchas gracias —comentó Dean con ironía, haciéndole saber lo que pensaba ahora de todo eso—. Imagino que nunca pensaron que esto nos terminaría de matar.

Sam fue el primero que se durmió debido al cansancio y el frío. Dean lo había cubierto con su chamarra, y trataba de soportar el clima, pegado al muchacho. Castiel los observaba intrigado.

—¿Por qué le diste tu chamarra, si él tiene la suya?

—Porque si no lo hago, se congela. Yo puedo soportar esto más que él —Castiel se levantó de donde estaba, acercándose a ellos, y sin decirle una palabra se sentó a su lado, ocasionando una agradable sensación de calor. Sam dejó de temblar, cayendo en un sueño mucho más profundo y al parecer, agradable. Dean levantó una ceja, aún sin querer admitir que se sentía muy bien a su lado—. Vaya, ahora resulta que eres un tipo estufa.

—Deberías dormir tú también —Castiel ignoró el comentario, sin quitar su vista de la de él—. Te ves agotado.

—Alguien debe hacer guardia.

—Dean, no hay ningún ser que sea de cuidado a nuestro alrededor. Puedes dormir sin preocuparte.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes, genio?

—Siento su esencia. Prácticamente, ustedes dos son los seres más peligrosos de este sitio.

—Já-já. Gracioso —Castiel puso una mano sobre el pecho del muchacho, obligándolo a acostarse sin mucho esfuerzo. Sorprendido, éste sólo se dejó llevar por el movimiento del otro—. Eh… ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?

Ya en el piso, Castiel hizo lo que él solía hacer con Sam: depositó un muy leve roce de sus labios en los de Dean.

—Duérmete. Yo vigilaré por ustedes.

Dean no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido. Ni por qué sus sueños fueron agradables.

Sin embargo, mientras ellos dormían sin preocupaciones y Castiel se preguntaba si sus hermanos ya habían notado su desaparición, en otro lugar bastante lejos de ellos, varios ángeles llegaron hasta el pasaje que permitía el acceso a la Ciudad, encontrándose con otro, aunque de presencia aún más imponente. Éste sólo veía hacia todos los lugares posibles, alerta.

—Gabriel, no hemos podido encontrar a Castiel —dijo uno de ellos cuando estuvieron frente a él, hablando por todos los demás—. Encontramos rastros de una pelea reciente en donde él vigilaba, pero nada más.

—¿Demonios?

—Tres de ellos, aunque sólo eran de rangos menores, según lo que mostraba sus restos. Había también algunas herramientas humanas, pero nada que indicara algo de Castiel. Ni siquiera hemos sentido algo extraño en cuanto a su esencia.

—Temo que algo muy malo le ha ocurrido —dijo otro, y todos cruzaron por un momento miradas, fijando casi en seguida su atención en Gabriel.

—Tenemos que encontrarlo. O al menos su espada. Si algún demonio la tiene, estaremos en problemas. Los buscaremos en las comunidades cercanas. He sabido que hay demonios de jerarquías altas en ellas, y que aún conspiran contra nosotros.

—¿Qué hacemos si no los encontramos?

—Si en alguna de ellas encuentran algún rastro, arrasen con ellos. El Padre lo entenderá.

No dijo una sola palabra más, aunque su mirada reflejó un leve atisbo de incertidumbre, mientras los demás ángeles se retiraban sin notarlo. No era la primera vez que algo extraño ocurría con Castiel, y por ello él lo había destinado a una de las “puertas” más lejanas, como una especie de sanción a lo que él empezaba a considerar rebeldía. No podía entender por qué su hermano sentía una inusual curiosidad hacia los humanos, e incluso, hacia los mestizos. Tal vez el haber permanecido muy cercano a la voz y las ideas del Creador, y de pronto saberse abandonado, le había causado una gran confusión. Tenía qué hablar con él, si lograban encontrarlo vivo.

—Castiel, hermano —dijo quedamente—. ¿En dónde te has metido esta vez?

En otra parte de la Tierra, en Nuevo Kansas, John Winchester y los sobrevivientes del grupo habían regresado, y ahora él, Bobby, Jim y Gordon permanecían en la casa del segundo humano, encerrados a piedra y lodo, escudriñando cuanto documento tenían a la mano para tratar de encontrar a los dos hermanos. La espada del ángel yacía sobre una de las mesas, resguardada por símbolos para evitar que alguien pudiese robarla.

—Creía que Luzbel estaba muerto —dijo Bobby con cautela, sacando algunos mapas de entre los papeles que guardaba en el cajón de un antiguo mueble.

—Yo también, Bobby —respondió John con cierto pesar—. Nuestras familias corren peligro con él cerca. Tendremos que ser más precavidos, especialmente si el ángel que se llevó a mis hijos no está muerto.

—Lo sé.

—Tres días, y aún no sabemos nada de ellos —comentó Gordon con desaliento.

—Los muchachos son fuertes —comentó Jim, quien nunca abandonó su vocación religiosa, y había convivido también muy de cerca con la familia, especialmente por Mary, quien aún lo buscaba para obtener consejos—. Ambos son muy buenos luchadores, y sé que van a pelear por sobrevivir a toda costa. Además, si el ángel que está con ellos puede darse cuenta que no son peligrosos para él, sus probabilidades son mayores.

—Admiro tu fe, Jim —dijo con sarcasmo John, viéndolo de reojo, aún inclinado sobre unos documentos—. Yo sólo espero que ese cretino no piense que todos seguimos siendo amenazas. Por ahora debemos enfocarnos en buscarlos y prepararnos, en caso de que los demás ángeles piensen que nosotros tuvimos algo que ver en esto.

Dos toques fuertes en la puerta de entrada los distrajeron. Bobby fue a abrir, encontrándose con Jo Harvelle, acompañada por otro de los jóvenes mestizos.

—Bobby, ha pasado algo terrible.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Preguntó Jim, acercándose a la puerta.

—Los ángeles. Destruyeron el pueblo de los Antiguos Mormones. Dos mujeres sobrevivientes nos lo acaban de decir.

En forma automática, los tres humanos voltearon a ver a Winchester, quien sólo cerró los ojos, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Odiaba tener algo de razón en sus especulaciones. Suspirando profundamente, cobró ánimos para enfrentar ese nuevo asunto.

—Jo, llévame con ellas. Debo saber exactamente qué sucedió.

Los jóvenes asintieron, y volvieron hacia uno de los edificios que se habían convertido en lugar de reuniones de la comunidad. Bobby y Jim cerraron la casa, protegiéndola desde afuera, bajo la estricta vigilancia del patriarca. Aunque sabían que todas las protecciones que pudiesen tomar, podrían no ser suficientes.

 

 

**ஐ      8**

Sam despertó aún con esa sensación de confort y tranquilidad que había tenido en sueños, pero no abrió los ojos. Sintió que alguien acariciaba su cabello con mucho cuidado, y sonrió, pensando que era Dean, puesto que a veces, éste lo despertaba de esa forma.

—¡Hey, Samantha! ¡Hora de despertarse!

 Sin embargo, cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano a varios pasos de distancia reclamándole, abrió los ojos alarmado. Si Dean no estaba a su lado, agarrándole el cabello, entonces…

Casi gritó al ver los azules ojos del ángel, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, estudiándolo minuciosamente. De forma brusca se incorporó, levantándose entre manoteos.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

Castiel ladeó la cabeza, en un claro gesto de desconcierto.

—Sólo te veía. Ustedes dos son muy diferentes, a pesar de que son hermanos.

—Muy buena tu excusa, Cas, pero a mí no me engañas —Dean se acercó a ellos, dándole a cada uno un trozo de carne que había cocinado—. Eres un pervertido, admítelo.

—¿Pervertido? Eso es imposible —razonó el ángel con un leve toque de enfado, devolviéndole el trozo que le diera. Él no necesitaba de ese alimento—. Nuestra naturaleza no nos lo permite. En cuanto ocurre la perversión, la Gracia se contamina, y eso es sumamente grave. Además —se incorporó también, con la mirada puesta en el horizonte. El sol asomaba apenas entre algunas montañas y había dejado de hacer frío—, a él no puedo tocarlo como lo hice contigo.

Sam achicó un poco los ojos al escucharlo. Eso había sido muy extraño.

—Espera, no entiendo…

Anticipando alguna respuesta desagradable por parte de Castiel hacia su hermano, Dean se adelantó, cortando la conversación bruscamente.

—¡No digas estupideces!

—Pero…

—¡A callar! Sammy, cómete tu almuerzo, porque hoy debemos caminar mucho más que hace dos días. Aparte, debemos buscar agua. Se nos está terminando la que había en las cantimploras.

—Sí, Dean —aceptó el menor, pensando que más adelante interrogaría a Castiel acerca de eso que había dicho. 

El resto del día, Dean mantuvo a Sam alejado de Castiel, enfadado por lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. Había sentido celos, pero de manera muy distinta. Había sentido celos de su hermano por ser el sujeto de atención del ángel. No, algo no estaba bien. No debía ser de esa forma.

Por su parte, Castiel intentó varias veces iniciar conversación con alguno de ellos, pero siempre se encontraba con la enorme muralla de silencio o reticencia por parte del mayor de los hermanos. Entonces se rindió, sumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, tratando de encontrar el motivo por el cual, Dean se había enfadado con él.

La situación no cambió siquiera cuando Castiel decidió averiguar si ya se había recuperado por completo de la herida. Separándose un poco de los Winchester, buscó una piedra de tamaño mediano, y al encontrar una que consideró adecuada, la tocó, manteniendo una silenciosa conversación con la misma. Unos segundos más tarde, un pequeño ojo de agua se abría paso debajo de la piedra, formando un arroyuelo. No era mucho, pensó, aunque sí suficiente para los mestizos. Así que los llamó.

—Hey, Dean, Sam. Encontré agua.

—¿Agua? ¿En serio? —Preguntó Dean algo asombrado. Sam se adelantó, cerciorándose de que era verdad.

—¡Agua, Dean! ¡Y está fresca, y riquísima!

Mientras los hermanos llenaban las cantimploras en medio de chapoteos y risas, Castiel suspiró un poco desalentado. Aún no era capaz de transportarlos como lo había hecho al principio.

Dean lo sacó de sus cavilaciones cuando lo salpicó juguetonamente. Castiel volteó un tanto sorprendido, más al verlos a los dos con expresión feliz, especialmente al mayor, su rostro se suavizó en una muy brevísima sonrisa. Algo que hacía tiempo había olvidado hacer, y que de alguna forma extraña, el mayor de los Winchester le devolvía.

—Estás demasiado serio, Cas.

—Oh… no, sólo pensaba...

—Deberías divertirte un poco. No todo es preocupaciones y seriedad en esta vida.

—Lo sé. Nuestro Padre nos lo decía constantemente.

Dean terminó de llenar su cantimplora, y esta vez fue Sam quien cuestionó.

—Castiel, ¿qué le sucedió a tu padre?

—No lo sé. Un día desapareció, dejándonos instrucciones con otro de nuestros hermanos. Dijo que debía ver lo que habíamos hecho, y que buscaría una forma de arreglarlo. Después de eso, sólo hemos sabido de él por algunos mensajes que nos deja en lugares específicos. 

Los hermanos sintieron un leve pinchazo de lástima, aunque la desecharon de inmediato. Castiel no se veía afectado por eso.

—Bueno —comentó Dean—. Tal vez un día vuelva, y con buenas noticias.

—Sí, yo también creo eso —terció Sam—. Los papás a veces son extraños.

—Lo sé.

Dean se le acercó cerrando la cantimplora, y cuando lo tuvo cerca, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. Castiel no rechazó el gesto, aun cuando fue demasiado extraño para él. Sam lo imitó, abrazando al ángel por el otro costado. De esa forma, echaron a andar hacia el camino que parecían seguir, aunque no estuviese trazado en la tierra.

—Bien, Cas. Por lo pronto, creo que lo único que nos debe preocupar ahora es cómo llegar lo más pronto posible a casa…

—Y encontrar mi espada. La perdí en la pelea.

—Bueno, lo más probable es que si papá la tiene, o alguno de nuestros amigos, te la devolverán, en serio.

—También lo sé. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa realmente —Dean lo soltó un momento, tratando de entender. Castiel entonces explicó—. Si mis hermanos saben que su padre la tiene, podrían pensar otra cosa, y no se detendrán a esperar explicaciones. Eso es lo que en verdad me preocupa.

—¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no dijiste eso? Debemos apresurarnos, antes de que a tus emplumados hermanos se les ocurra iniciar otro Armagedón por ineptos.

Soltando al ángel, apretaron el paso, tratando de avanzar lo más pronto que sus piernas les permitieran. Dean pensó que esa noche no acamparían, sino hasta que el cansancio los venciera.

Sin detenerse más que para lo realmente indispensable, recorrieron casi un centenar de kilómetros en las horas de oscuridad. Sam fue el que los obligó a parar cuando, al ver que no se detenían, se sentó entre las raíces sobresalientes de un raquítico árbol.

—¿Sammy?

—En serio, Dean. No puedo dar un solo paso más —dijo al mayor, recargándose en él cuando éste se devolvió y se sentó a su lado. Castiel lo siguió en silencio.

—Está bien, descansaremos unas horas. Vamos, acuéstate bien y duérmete. Yo velaré tu sueño.

Sam obedeció, rindiéndose al sueño casi de inmediato.

Mientras Dean lo arropaba, acomodando la mochila bajo su cabeza a manera de almohada, Castiel hizo un breve comentario.

—Es extraño. Tú eres más frágil que él, y sin embargo, no lo parece.

Dean volteó a verlo ceñudo.

—¿Frágil? Soy su hermano mayor, y no, no soy frágil.

—Dean, sé que eres mayor que él, y que siempre vas a tratar de cuidarlo, como me lo has hecho saber durante estos días que hemos pasado juntos. Pero hay algo que debes saber.

—No, no quiero saber nada fuera de lo que sé. Así que guárdate tus comentarios sabihondos y siéntate. Debemos recuperar fuerzas para mañana.

—Dean, tarde o temprano lo vas a tener que saber…

—¡Te dije que no quiero! —Castiel se sentó a su lado, guardando silencio. Dean permaneció con la vista fija en la figura durmiente de su hermano—. Mis padres, los dos, están vivos. A pesar de eso, y de todos los amigos que tenemos en Nuevo Kansas, realmente Sam es todo lo que tengo.

—Eso es lo que te has obligado a creer, Dean. Sam no piensa de la misma forma que tú. Su naturaleza se impondrá, a pesar de lo que tú desees.

—No es verdad. Él sabe lo que siento, lo que quiero para los dos. No me dejará.

—Dean, no puedes saberlo.

— Le prometí a papá que nunca lo abandonaría, que lo cuidaría incluso con mi vida.

—Dean…

—Soy fuerte, y se pelear. Haré lo que sea necesario para que todo siga igual.

—Sé que eres fuerte, pero no más que tu hermano. Llegará un día en que tu fortaleza se resquebrajará, y Sam tendrá que aprender a vivir sin ti.

—No. Te equivocas.

—Dean, yo no puedo mentirte. Lamento que no quieras confrontar la realidad, pero nada de lo que tú crees que puedes hacer cambiará las cosas.

—N-no....

El ángel asintió, dejando su mirada en la del muchacho, que se había vuelto líquida e intensa, mostrando un inusual color verde en ella. Castiel no lo pensó mucho. Se acercó a Dean despacio, levantando su mano hacia la mejilla del otro. En medio de esa caricia solidaria, surgió entonces otra, en la que no sólo cabía el consuelo y el entendimiento. Había una promesa, clara y nítida en el roce de sus labios, en el beso que siguió al reconocimiento primero, y a la aceptación después.  El ángel lo abrazó, permitiendo que Dean se recargase en él, exhausto.

—No voy a dejarte solo, Dean. No mereces ese destino cruel y miserable. Permaneceré a tu lado el resto de tu vida, aunque a mis hermanos no les agrade la idea.

Dean suspiró, rindiéndose a la cálida tranquilidad que el abrazo del ángel le prodigaba, sin fuerzas para refutar sus palabras, y sin deseos de hacerlo. 

Castiel permaneció en vela esa noche, sosteniendo a ese frágil ser entre sus brazos, percatándose que algo en él mismo había cambiado. Y eso lo hizo desear con todas sus fuerzas volver a estar cerca del Creador, y hacerle saber de esas dudas que ahora lo agobiaban.

 

 **ஐ      9**  

El amanecer se anunció con bruma en el lado del Cráter, frío y un poco nublado. John Winchester observaba desde el lugar que habían construido como observatorio, cerca de la empalizada que rodeaba la comunidad. Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás, aunque casi de inmediato reconoció que se trataba de su esposa. Se relajó un poco, volteando hacia ella, bajando el arma que sostenía entre sus manos.

—Mary, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a acompañar a mi esposo, y a traerle un poco de alimento.

—Estoy bien —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa, correspondiendo a su esposa—. Este no es un lugar muy seguro.

—Lo sé, y te recuerdo que yo no soy una mujercita asustadiza.

John dejó el arma en el piso, volteando totalmente hacia ella para abrazarla bien. La besó con cierta delicadeza, sonriendo.

—Eso lo tengo muy claro, cariño. Las cicatrices que me hiciste cuando nos conocimos no me dejan olvidarlo.

—Oh, John. No creas que me vas a hacer sentir culpa por eso —ambos rieron quedamente, besándose una vez más antes de separarse. Mientras él recogía el arma, ella sacó un poco de comida que llevaba de un recipiente—. ¿Has sabido algo de ellos?

—No, pero trato de no perder las esperanzas. Dean cuidará muy bien de Sam.

Ella suspiró, tratando de ser optimista. —Sí, imagino que sí.

John notó esa expresión, pensando en todas esas barreras que aún hacía un poco difícil la convivencia diaria. No hizo ningún comentario, sabiendo que podía desencadenar una discusión entre ellos. Recibió el alimento que ella le dio con agradecimiento.

—Cómelo todo, John Winchester. El que seas el demonio reivindicado que amo, no te quita la necesidad de alimento.

—De acuerdo, haré lo que dices —le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y la despidió, observándola mientras se alejaba del lugar—. ¡Mary, no olvides tus herramientas! ¡Mantenlas al alcance!

Ella se volvió con cierta coquetería, con un remedo de saludo militar.

—¡Sí, señor!  

John amplió su sonrisa, viéndola orgulloso. No se arrepentía de su decisión de haber sido uno de los detractores de Lucifer, buscando la preservación de los humanos a toda costa. Bobby y Gordon lo observaban también desde otros lugares de vigilancia, sonriendo cómplices. Winchester sólo se encogió de hombros, y volvió a su estado alerta, con la vista vuelta hacia el cráter. Tenía un leve presentimiento.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del territorio, Dean despertó en medio de un abrazo extraño.

Al voltear a su izquierda, encontró a Sam a su lado, enroscado en él con brazos y piernas, recargado sobre su hombro, profundamente dormido. Eso le arrancó una levísima sonrisa, aunque se borró casi al instante en que recordó lo que Castiel le había dicho la noche anterior.

Se volteó hacia la derecha, tratando de no pensar en eso, más esta vez se encontró con otro rostro, ahora familiar, cerca del suyo. Sorprendido, descubrió que Castiel dormía también a su lado, acurrucado contra su cuerpo, pasando un brazo sobre su pecho, pero no en forma posesiva.

Eso, en lugar de enfadarlo al ver que nadie hacía guardia, lo hizo sonreír otra vez. Si Castiel quería quedarse con él, no se negaría. Pero ahora debía ver la forma en que Sam pudiese entrar también en la ecuación. Porque no. No iba a renunciar a su hermano, así se le viniera todo el ejército celestial encima para obligarlo a ello.

Castiel abrió los ojos al sentirse observado, y esa sensación extraña en su pecho regresó al descubrir la sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho.

—Hey, buenos días, dormilón.

El ángel se incorporó casi de inmediato al escucharlo, con un ligerísimo rubor. Dean amplió su sonrisa ante ese nuevo descubrimiento.

—No… yo… eh… no estaba dormido…

—Tranquilo, Cas. Lo mantendremos en secreto, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora levántate, que voy a despertar al otro bello durmiente —sin embargo, antes de que pudiese ponerse de pie, Dean lo detuvo otra vez—. Espera. Respóndeme una duda. ¿Por qué dijiste que no puedes tocar a Sam como lo hiciste conmigo? ¿Te refieres a que no puedes besarlo?

El leve rubor de las mejillas del ángel se intensificó, así como su nerviosismo. Eso, pensó el muchacho, no tenía precio.

—Creí que no deseabas saberlo.

—Me dijiste que tarde o temprano me enteraría de ello, así que prefiero oírlo de ti.

Castiel asintió, bajando un poco más la voz, observando alternadamente a los dos hermanos.

—Ustedes son hijos de los mismos padres, y sin embargo, son demasiado diferentes. En ti, la naturaleza humana es muy fuerte. Casi te hace ser un humano normal, aunque conservas ciertos rasgos de fuerza y temperamento sobrenaturales que en ocasiones se imponen. Eso permitió que mi esencia, es decir, lo que ustedes llaman la Gracia, no se contaminara cuando te toqué. Sin embargo, con Sam es al revés.

—¿Al revés? ¿Quieres decir, como positivo y negativo?

—Así es. En él predomina la naturaleza de tu padre, Iuvart de Wyrm, uno de los que encabezaba las potestades, al nivel de poder de Lucifer y Azazel.

—¿Conoces a mi padre?

—Lo reconocí por su esencia. Al igual que a Azazel, en la emboscada. En fin, que siendo esa naturaleza la que predomina en tu hermano, él puede contaminarme. Por eso no puedo tocarlo en la forma como lo hice contigo.

—Qué complicados son ustedes —gruñó Dean, soltando al ángel al tiempo que se volvía hacia su hermano para despertarlo—. Hey, Sammy. Hora de levantarse. Debemos continuar.

Tardó casi cinco minutos para poder despertarlo, mientras el ángel deambulaba cerca, en parte para confirmar si ya estaba lo suficientemente restablecido. Al comprobarlo, volvió con los hermanos. Éstos discutían acerca del desayuno, con la mochila vacía echada a un lado, y Sam haciendo un enorme puchero.

—O sea, si quieres, cazo una vaca para ti solito, princesa.

—Dean, no seas payaso. Que me haya comido el resto de lo que cazamos ayer no me hace un troglodita. Tenía hambre

—Tienes razón, no te hace un troglodita. Te hace todo un glotón.

—¡Estoy creciendo, Dean! ¡Deberías tener eso en cuenta!

—Dean, Sam —Castiel los observaba un tanto divertido. A veces se comportaban como simples humanos—. Puedo llevarlos a casa.

—¿Qué no se supone que eso hacemos? Y sin ayuda.

Se acercó a ellos, levantando la mochila y lo que habían desperdigado en medio de su discusión. En seguida, después de colgarla de su hombro, se colocó entre los dos y los sujetó por un brazo, sonriéndoles levemente.

—Espero que no se mareen. Sujétense.

Y sin más, desaparecieron del lugar.


	5. Segmento 4

**ஐ    10**

Mary gritó como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, justo cuando sus hijos aparecieron repentinamente frente a ella, acompañados por un extraño, en medio de la cocina de la casa.

Estuvo a punto de írseles encima con la enorme cuchara que sostenía en la mano, cuando Dean la detuvo, aún verde por causa del vértigo.

—¡Espera, má! ¡Somos nosotros!

Sam se soltó de Castiel para correr a abrazarla, en un rasgo también demasiado humano. Dean, mientras tanto, había buscado en dónde sentarse, mientras se le pasaba el mareo.

—Sam, Dean. Me tenían muy preocupada —dijo ella, mientras devolvía el abrazo a su hijo menor. Entonces, se fijó en el ángel—. Oh, y tú debes ser el ángel del que hablan los otros.

—Soy Castiel —asintió, a manera de presentación.

Justo en ese momento, Ellen entró a la casa hecha una tromba, con el rifle cargado en las manos. Sin embargo, al ver a los hermanos y al ángel que ya conocía, bajó el arma, tranquilizándose.

—Por todos los infiernos, Mary Wichester. No me vuelvas a asustar de esa forma. Chillaste como cerdo en matadero. Media comunidad debió haberse enterado.

—No seas grosera, Ellen —regañó la mujer humana, dedicándole una mala mirada, aunque tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón cuando varios ex cazadores, seguidos por John, llegaron también a la casa. 

—¡Mary! ¿Estás bien?

Dean se levantó de la silla, obligándolos a detenerse cuando lo vieron. Le sonrió a su padre, haciéndole saber que estaba bien. John se abrió paso hasta él, y devolviendo el gesto a su hijo, con una mano sobre su hombro, le mostró su aprobación. Ahora que sabía que estaban a salvo, y el ángel no los consideraba peligrosos, podrían enfocarse en cuidar la comunidad de un posible ataque por parte de Azazel. Porque estaba completamente seguro que el otro demonio no se quedaría en paz, menos aún, sabiendo que tenían un arma angélica con ellos.

Castiel se acercó al patriarca, todavía con recelo. Sin embargo, Dean trató de aligerar el momento.

—Ah, papá. Él es Castiel. Creo que dejó su espada a tu cuidado.

John le extendió la mano, haciéndole saber que no deseaba más rencillas con los ángeles.

—Cuidaste a mis hijos —comentó con una sonrisa reservada—. Te lo agradezco.

—Fueron ellos los que cuidaron de mi, Iuvart d…

—John Winchester. Mi nombre es John Winchester. Lo demás quedó enterrado en el pasado.

Castiel lo observó un momento, y finalmente asintió, estrechando la mano que le ofrecía.

No era la primera vez que eso ocurría. Años atrás, al término de la guerra, otro de los Ángeles Superiores había estrechado la mano del demonio en señal de aceptar la tregua entre ellos. Winchester aún tenía las cicatrices de la quemadura que eso le produjo, pero supo que había valido la pena. Mary y Bobby estuvieron a punto de soltarse a llorar de la emoción.

—Bien, ahora que todo se aclaró, tenemos algo que entregarle, señor Castiel —intervino Bobby, recordando la espada—. Está en casa de Jim, protegida por algunos candados. Si quieren, podríamos ir por ella ahora mismo.

—Sería lo más prudente —convino el ángel—. Si mis hermanos llegasen a ver que no tengo mi arma, temo que habría una terrible situación.

Decididos, varios de los hombres de la comunidad, guiados por Bobby, junto con el ángel y John, salieron hacia la casa del antiguo religioso. Los jóvenes se quedaron un momento más en la casa, buscando algo para comer, alegando que lo merecían después de haber pasado días de no alimentarse adecuadamente. Antes de que Dean pudiese hacer algún comentario acerca del apetito de Sam, un extraño y repentino alboroto se dejó escuchar, justo a donde el grupo se dirigía.

—¿Qué es eso? —Mary fue la primera que lo notó, asomándose a la ventana al oírlo, y lo que vio, la dejó helada.  

—¿Mamá? —Sam la imitó, y al ver lo que ocurría, volteó con su hermano—. ¡Dean, hay problemas!

Los tres, junto con Ellen, quien se había quedado con ellos, se precipitaron hacia el exterior, encontrándose con una fiera pelea entre Azazel, acompañado por varios demonios y bestias descomunales, contra los hombres de la comunidad, quienes apenas habían podido atrincherarse cerca de la casa de Jim. Otros demonios aliados de Winchester se acercaban por varios lugares de la comunidad, dispuestos también a defender a sus familias.

Dean fue el primero que echó a correr hacia el grupo atrincherado, sacando el cuchillo que aún llevaba consigo. Sam lo imitó, seguidos en poco por Ellen y Mary, quien ya se había hecho de un par de armas que tenía siempre preparadas. Fueron ellas las que tomaron la iniciativa de proteger algunos de los flancos en donde algunos vecinos aún no se habían percatado de lo que ocurría.

Cuando Dean llegó a donde estaba John, este se mantenía al frente del grupo, y Bobby y Jim protegían a Castiel, quien también trataba de mantener la fuerza de los humanos intacta. Justo en ese momento, otra potestad logró llegar hasta ahí, y quien la dirigía se hizo presente. Todos alcanzaron a ver el gesto de temor de John Winchester al descubrir a Lucifer ante él, al lado de Azazel, dispuestos a reiniciar una batalla contra ellos.

Dean se adelantó hasta él, haciéndolo reaccionar.

—¡Papá!

—¡Llévense al ángel y protéjanlo en casa de Jim! —John preparó su propia arma, dejando el rifle cargado de sal en el piso—. ¡Vienen por él, no por su arma!

—¡Puedo pelear…!

—¡¡ES UNA ORDEN, DEAN!!

Sam lo jaló, obligándolo a obedecer. Entre los dos alcanzaron a los antiguos cazadores y a Castiel, y protegidos por los otros, corrieron hacia donde John les indicara. Azazel y algunos demonios menores fueron tras ellos, decididos a apoderarse de lo que codiciaba.

Jim abrió la puerta del lugar, y entraron él y Bobby. Dean se quedó detrás, tratando de evitar que sus perseguidores los alcanzaran. Sin embargo, al tenerlo al alcance, el demonio lo sujetó nuevamente, desarmándolo con facilidad y arrojándolo de un golpe contra una de las líneas de protección, rompiéndola en el acto. Sam empujó a Castiel al interior de la casa, quedándose él afuera.

—¡Ve por tu espada! —le dijo mientras cerraba y volvía con Dean, golpeando e hiriendo a varios demonios sin mucha dificultad. Sus ojos tomaron un brillo que su hermano jamás había visto. Sam lo ayudó a levantarse—. ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí… tus ojos…

—Enfócate, Dean. Tenemos que detenerlos.

Asintió, todavía aturdido, pero dispuesto a presentar pelea con todas las fuerzas que tuviese para ello. Le demostraría a Castiel que él no era ningún tipo frágil, como se lo había hecho saber.

—Bueno, mírense —se burló Azazel de ellos, acercándose a la casa con dos perros y tres entes acompañándolo—. Tendrán su primera batalla real, justo como las historias que papi les contó. Lo que no les dijo, es que nosotros siempre ganamos.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento pasó entre ellos, y abrió la puerta, permitiendo que Castiel saliera del edificio, abriéndose paso entre los dos hermanos. 

—Mientes, como siempre lo has hecho —se detuvo frente a Azazel, y sin mucho esfuerzo, sólo con un gesto, repelió a los demonios que se le echaron encima—. Jamás ganaron. Dejaron todo esto en ruinas, a pesar de que tratamos de detenerlos. Si él —señaló a John Winchester, a lo lejos, enfrascado en una salvaje pelea con Lucifer, junto con sus aliados— no hubiese tenido el suficiente sentido común para darse cuenta que nada sobreviviría, ustedes tampoco estarían aquí.

—Encantador, como siempre. Pero también eso es mentira. Por eso los abandonó Papá, ¿no? Por las mentiras que se contaban entre ustedes. Pues ahora vamos a cambiar las cosas.

—Tendrás que quitarme de en medio primero.

—Esa, ingenuo emplumado, es la idea —Azazel inició la pelea con él, echándosele encima al tiempo que una filosa daga se materializaba en su mano. Castiel lo repelió, dejando ver también la espada que era su arma.

De esa forma, los dos Winchester y Castiel se liaron a golpes, recibiendo muchos, propinando en igual cantidad.

 Dean fue repelido varias veces. Aún con la nariz sangrando y una ceja abierta, volvió a levantarse y a irse a golpes, mientras Sam se las ingeniaba con el reciente descubrimiento de sus habilidades de fortaleza sobrenatural. En cierto momento, uno de los demonios menores, al estar a su alcance, lanzó un terrible alarido y estalló ante la fuerza que el muchacho usó al golpearlo. Dean se quedó perplejo al ver eso, recordando lo que Castiel le dijera.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando en eso. Otro de los demonios sorprendió a Sam, sujetándolo por la espalda y tirándolo al piso, golpeándolo con saña. Azazel logró sorprender a Castiel, enviándolo a varios metros lejos de ellos. Los perros se le echaron encima entonces.

Azazel se acercó al mayor de los hermanos, sonriendo con burla. No se veía muy desgastado, ni su fuerza mellada. Dean recibió varios golpes en el rostro, y aturdido, sólo atinó a cubrirse de un último y feroz puñetazo que lo envió al piso.

—¡Dean! —Bobby salió de la casa, lanzándole un revolver. Precisamente, el que siempre habían creído que era una leyenda, un cuento irreal.

—¿Q-qué…?

—¡Está listo, hijo! ¡Úsalo!

Y lo hizo sin pensarlo mucho.

Azazel nunca esperó que un arma humana lo acabara en esa forma. Cayó al piso antes de convertirse en una pestilente nube de cenizas. Castiel se deshizo de los perros entonces, acercándose a donde estaban los otros demonios, acabando con ellos en poco tiempo. Sangraba de un corte en la mejilla.

Sam, por su parte, había logrado soltarse del otro demonio, e invirtiendo su posición, lo apuñaló con fuerza, deshaciéndose así de su atacante.

—Bien —Castiel lo ayudó a levantarse del piso—. Eso desmiente lo que te dijo. Nunca ganaron.

—¡Dean! —Sam se acercó también, un poco preocupado y fresco como lechuga—. Te dejo solo un minuto, y mira cómo terminas. ¿Estás bien?

Dean asintió, y de pronto recordó la otra batalla que se libraba frente a ellos. —Papá. Debemos ayudarlo…

No habían avanzado cinco pasos, cuando un grupo de ángeles cayó encima de los entes que peleaban, y algunos humanos que estaban cerca, hiriéndolos. Alarmado, Castiel intentó llegar hasta ellos, dispuesto a detenerlos al ver que no diferenciarían a los demonios rebeldes de los que defendían la comunidad.

Dean y Sam lo imitaron, acercándose peligrosamente, sin medir consecuencias.

John se revolvió furioso, debajo del agarre de una de las bestias que llevaba Lucifer, tratando de soltarse y volver al ataque. Uriel y tres ángeles llegaron a su lado en ese momento, encargándose de la bestia, y dispuestos a hacer lo mismo con el patriarca. Uriel lo levantó del piso, mientras los otros cercaban a Lucifer, rindiéndolo.

—¡Tienes algo que nos pertenece!

—¡No hay ya nada tuyo en este lugar! ¡Tu ángel perdido está ahí, sano y salvo!

—Mientes —la fiera expresión de Uriel no cambió, Winchester se soltó de él, retirándose un poco, sabiendo que lo podría destruir en cualquier momento. Dean fue el primero que llegó, interponiéndose entre el filo de la espada del ángel y el pecho de su padre, recibiendo él la herida en la espalda.

—¡¡Dean, no!!

—¡Uriel, detente! —Castiel lo empujó, alejándolo de ellos—. ¿Qué has hecho?

El aludido se sorprendió al verlo, y de pronto comprendió lo que había ocasionado. La espada desapareció de su mano, mientras veía cómo John sostenía a su hijo entre sus brazos, con su hermano a su lado, y una mujer humana dirigiéndose hacia ellos con el rostro desencajado, gritando el nombre del joven herido.   

—P-pero ellos…

—No. Ellos no se merecían esto —Castiel se retiró de su lado, sin quitar su mirada del rostro agonizante del mestizo—. Ni siquiera su padre.

Diciendo esto, lo dejó para acercarse a ellos, arrodillándose junto al muchacho, quien sólo le sonrió débilmente al sentir que sujetaba su mano.

—Ayúdalo —le suplicó Sam, llorando desconsolado—. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Ayúdalo.

Agobiado, Castiel lo vio un momento, y en seguida volteó con John, quien conocía el verdadero daño que podía causar en ellos el arma de los ángeles. Éste se veía resignado. Mary llegó en ese momento, casi arrancando a su hijo de los brazos de Winchester, llorando también desconsolada.

La batalla había cesado, con Lucifer sometido y la mayoría de sus seguidores destruidos, tal como había sucedido con Azazel. Un espeso y agobiante silencio se hizo entre ellos, en el que sólo se escuchaba el llanto de ella, y algunos leves murmullos.

Nadie se percató que el grupo de viajeros que frecuentaba la pequeña comunidad de Nuevo Kansas, acompañados por dos de los ángeles superiores, Gabriel y Miguel, llegaba justo en esos momentos.

Chuck Shurley, quien encabezaba el grupo que todos conocían como los Errantes, se bajó de la carreta en la que iba, y se acercó a ellos, observando la escena. Todos los ángeles, incluso los demonios, al verlo, se inclinaron ante él cuando lo reconocieron.

—Cielos, qué desbarajuste —dijo mientras se quitaba la capa rara que llevaba—. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Castiel se quedó sin habla, y en un leve murmullo sólo atinó a llamarlo como lo conocía.

—Padre…

 

**ஐ     11**

Dean despertó, bañado en sudor y con el punzante e insoportable dolor en su pecho que no lo dejaba desde hacía unas horas, ni siquiera en medio de la inconsciencia. Estaba acostado en su cama, cubierto con una manta e iluminado por la tenue luz de un par de velas.

—Oh, despertaste —escuchó una jovial voz a su lado. Conocía al dueño de esa voz.

—¿C-Chuck? V-vienes en mal momento, amigo. C-creo que… no podré aceptarte… ese café que te había encargado…

—Hola, Dean —le sonrió al tener su atención en su rostro—. ¿Recuerdas qué pasó?     

—L-la batalla… —respondió débilmente—. ¿Q-qué me pasa? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Estás agonizando. Y… bueno, pasábamos cerca, y de pronto nos dimos cuenta que debíamos arreglar ciertos asuntos pendientes con ustedes.

Dean primero se quedó callado, asimilando lo primero que le dijera. En seguida, se rió de forma amarga.

—Agonizando... ¿p-por qué…?

—¿Sigues vivo? Porque eres mestizo, y la naturaleza humana es fuerte en ti. De otra forma, la herida te hubiese matado desde el primer momento. Salvaste a tu padre, sacrificando tu naturaleza heredada de él, y eso fue muy valiente. 

—¿M-me voy a morir…?

—Es muy posible.

Rió otra vez, pero su semblante se ensombreció aún más.

—Oh… Mamá se va a poner muy triste —susurró al pensar en ella—. Y c-creo que romperé algunas promesas… Papá y S-Sam se decepcionarán…

Chuck Shurley le revolvió el cabello en una paternal demostración de simpatía al levantarse de la silla en la que estaba sentado, al lado de su cama.

—Me agradas, Dean. Ni siquiera en estos momentos piensas en ti. Creo que tú eres el botón de muestra que necesitaba. Quédate aquí, ahora regreso.

—C-claro… no pienso ir a pescar todavía…

—Oh, ¿te gusta pescar? Deberíamos ir uno de estos días al lago del Cráter. Nos divertiríamos mucho —guiñándole un ojo, Chuck salió de la habitación, dejándolo un tanto desconcertado—. No tardo.

En la habitación principal de la casa, John, Mary y Sam permanecían sentados en uno de los viejos sillones, sumamente acongojados. Castiel estaba de pie, a un lado de Sam, esperando con cierta impaciencia. Los otros dos ángeles, Gabriel y Miguel, deambulaban calladamente por otras partes de la cocina y la estancia.

Sabían que Dean no tenía mucho tiempo, y la decisión de Shurley determinaría lo que ocurriría con el muchacho. Al verlo salir de la habitación, los Winchester se levantaron, esperando. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Shurley suspiró antes de decir algo. En seguida, fijó sus ojos en el jefe de la familia.

—Iuv… No, espera. Ya no eres… —ensanchó su sonrisa y volvió a hablar, desconcertándolos aun más—. Bien, empecemos otra vez. John Winchester, veo que has hecho un gran adelanto en este lugar, y en ti mismo. Me gusta tu familia. Elegiste a una gran mujer, y criaste a dos hijos que me agradan. No has roto tus promesas, y eso dice mucho de ti.

—No ha sido fácil —respondió John, con semblante serio—. ¿Puedes…?

—Espera. Mary —se volvió a la mujer, agregando a su mirada una chispa de ternura—. Tus bebés, lo sé. No seas tan dura con ellos. Sé que no quieres dejar atrás la moralidad humana, pero ellos obedecían a su naturaleza. No te enfades con Dean. Y… hablando de hijos —entonces, se volvió a Castiel, esta vez con una leve expresión de complicidad—. Castiel, Cas. Te aconsejo que te vayas acostumbrando a ese nombre. Sé que has cambiado un poco, y seguirás cambiando.

—Señor, yo…

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. No dejarás de ser el Ángel del Señor. Te lo pongo por escrito, ¿contento? Bien, aclarados en esto, sólo voy a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, y serán ustedes quienes lo decidirán. ¿Listos?

 Los tres Winchester se miraron unos a otros, desconcertados, mientras Castiel se acercaba a la mesa, en donde literalmente, Chuck ponía algunos pergaminos un tanto ajados, algunos en un atado grueso, otros con sólo unas cuatro hojas. Sam se percató entonces, al ver el que tenía menos hojas, que su nombre estaba escrito en la parte frontal.

John Winchester y Castiel tomaron los que tenían sus nombres. El primero lo revisó rápidamente, y al terminar, no pudo evitar que una lágrima asomara a sus ojos. Levantó la vista hacia Shurley y asintió en silencio. Mary supo por su expresión, que algo muy bueno había ocurrido.

Castiel le devolvió el suyo, levemente sorprendido. Chuck sólo le guiñó un ojo.

Sam, por su parte, no entendió muy bien lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

—Chuck… ehm… Señor… ¿Tenemos que firmar algo?

—Oh, no, no. Es sólo el estatus de tu naturaleza. Si aceptas que quede como dice el escrito, sólo debes decírmelo. No cambiará el hecho de que eres un diablillo con tu hermano mayor, pero sí depurará tu naturaleza heredada. Eso es garantía para la Restauración, es decir, aceptarías a nombre de todos que la Gracia rescate la Tierra, sin pedírsela ni quitársela a nadie. Por otra parte, todos conservan su derecho al libre albedrío, y sé que entiendes eso. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Qué pasará con Dean?

—Oh, no te preocupes. Él ya tomó su decisión, y eso era la mitad del proceso. Faltas tú.

Sam lo pensó un poco, con el ceño ligeramente arrugado y los labios apretados. Sin embargo, al reflexionar en los beneficios que eso tendría, su expresión cambió. Una luminosa sonrisa fue dibujándose en su rostro, y por fin, lo corroboró audiblemente.

—Acepto. Acepto todo lo que hay aquí. ¿Te lo firmo de todas maneras?

Chuck se rio, mientras los pergaminos desaparecían de las manos de los que aún los tenían y de las suyas propias. Los ángeles sólo sonrieron, felices al ver que el sentido del humor de Shurley volvía a ser el de siempre. Entonces, Chuck volteó con Castiel una vez más.

—Cas, hijo. Deberías ir a ver a Dean. Tienes un trabajo qué hacer con él.

El ángel asintió, un poco aturdido por la forma como todo estaba resultando.

 


	6. Epílogo

**ஐ    EPÍLOGO  (12)**

Dean Winchester alguna vez llegó a pensar en el Paraíso. Decolorado y marchito, puesto que su naturaleza mestiza no le permitía imaginarlo en su forma pura, sin decadencia, sin perversión.

Eso fue cuando Jim, el antiguo pastor de un pequeño poblado de Kansas, aliado de su padre y consejero de su madre, les habló de él como una historia anterior al último Armagedón.

Lo había imaginado como un enorme bosque, con verdes praderas bordeadas de inacabables huertos, bañado por cristalinos riachuelos, cercano al mar y a las montañas, cubierto por la bondadosa luz del sol y adornado por la brisa fresca que jugueteaba con las hojas de los árboles y las briznas de hierba. Y que los animales que conocía, y otros que no habían sobrevivido a las guerras, retozaban felices en el lugar.

Esa vez, cuando Jim les habló de él, Dean lo imaginó con cierta nostalgia, especialmente porque supo que no lo conocería. Al menos no ese Paraíso. Desde ese entonces, había tomado la determinación de construir él un Paraíso, empezando por rescatar la Tierra, aunque sabía que eso le tomaría tiempo y esfuerzo, y posiblemente su vida.

Dean dejó la caña de pescar y la bolsa de implementos a su lado, observando el lago que se extendía al frente, mientras una barcaza se alejaba del lugar. Despidió a Chuck con un gesto, y se volvió hacia el camino que lo llevaba de regreso a Nuevo Kansas.

Llevaba una buena dotación de pescado fresco, y el ocaso teñía el cielo de hermosos colores. Sonrió al recordar esa vez que había imaginado el Paraíso de una forma más opaca y sencilla que lo que ahora veía. No había punto de comparación, y eso lo hacía feliz.

Sam y Castiel esperaban un poco más adelante, con la carreta cargada de frutos y vegetales que llevarían a la comunidad. Había sido una jornada bastante generosa.

—Hey —los saludó con una gran sonrisa, mostrándoles lo que había logrado—. Miren, pesqué más que Chuck.

Su hermano le quitó el hato de pescados que llevaba, llevándolo al frente de la carreta para acomodarlo. Dean aprovechó ese momento para abrazar a Castiel y apoderarse de sus labios en forma por demás posesiva y demandante.

—Hey, Ángel del Señor y Guardián Personal de los Winchester, te extrañé —le dijo al soltarlo, acariciando su cabello con ternura.

—Wow, me estoy poniendo celoso —reclamó Sam desde el otro lado de la carreta, viéndolos con una sonrisa pícara.

—Tranquilo, Sammy, que también tengo suficiente para ti.

—Dean —jadeó un poco el ángel, levemente sonrojado—. Este no es lugar…

—Sí, está bien. Esperaré —sin aviso, le dio una sonora nalgada, al tiempo que avisaba a su hermano—. ¡Sammy, prepárate! ¡Cas nos va a adelantar unas cuantas lecciones en eso del divino arte de hacer el amor cuando estemos en casa!

—Ay, Dean. Medio mundo no te oyó. Grita más fuerte.

Diciendo esto, entre reclamos del ángel y bromas picantes de los hermanos, los tres subieron a la carreta y emprendieron el camino de vuelta.

Con la felicidad burbujeándole en el pecho, Dean empezó a tararear una rara melodía que alguno de los antiguos cazadores les había compartido, hacía tiempo, haciendo que los otros dos reclamaran, antes de unírsele con bárbaros berridos, anunciándose al llegar a la comunidad.

Todos los vecinos con quienes se cruzaban los saludaron jovialmente. Incluso sus padres, desde el jardincillo en el que cuidaban varios arbustos florecidos, afuera de su antigua casa.  

Dean Winchester alguna vez llegó a pensar en el Paraíso.

Pero ya no era necesario, puesto que el extraordinario regalo de Gracia que ellos mismos le habían hecho a la Tierra, que había depurado la naturaleza de demonios como John Winchester o Ellen Harvelle, y que le había devuelto la vida a Dean, ahora les permitía disfrutarlo.

 

 

ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ


End file.
